La Belle au bois dormant
by RowCinzia
Summary: Cumpliendo los designios de su rango, el joven heredero de la dinastía Saotome se ve comprometido con una princesa digna de él. Pero una celosa bruja lo maldice poniendo como detonante de su embrujo el primer beso de amor verdadero. ¿La princesa se salvará de ser la bella durmiente?
1. Prólogo

**Bueno esta historia ha rondado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, yo soy fan de las historias de princesas y cuentos de hadas y siempre me imagine ¿qué pasaría si la maldición de la bella durmiente se activara justo con el beso del amor verdadero? ¡Eso si sería maldición!**

**Me robo unas sabias palabras de mi adorada Lian Hearn para explicar la dinámica de este fic, "la historia se desarrolla en un país imaginario, en una época feudal. Ni el marco, ni el periodo corresponden a una etapa histórica verídica"**

**Les invitó a descubrir el desarrollo de esta premisa.**

**Fondo musical: "Don't say a Word" de Ellie Goulding**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

El cielo estaba ennegrecido, la lluvia se hacía reacia sobre el reino de Nerima y los relámpagos se escuchaban fuertes y claros aún cuando hubieran caído a kilómetros de distancia.

A la orilla de un alto risco, dos siluetas vestidas con ropas de la guerra discuten acaloradamente. O al menos esa es la imagen que se ve desde lo lejos. Entretanto se escucha la próxima presencia de un joven guerrero acercarse a ambos tan rápido como su caballo se lo permite.

Y mientras, uno de los protagonistas se acerca al otro quitándole una especie de espada a este para amenazarle.

-¡Anda ya!- gritó desesperado uno de los dos, con la lluvia golpeando su rostro, mirándola a los ojos y sin perturbarse por la amenazadora hoja de la katana que estaba ya sobre su pecho, cerca muy cerca de su corazón – ¡hazlo de una buena vez!

-¡Deja de gritarme bruto!- respondió la otra silueta que correspondía a una menuda mujer vestida con ropas de hombre, tratando de pensar evadiendo los ojos de él, mirando al suelo como si estuviera buscando ahí la respuesta.

-Si no lo haces terminaré matándote- continúo tratando de sonar lo más calmado que se podía permitir ante aquella situación tan apremiante.

-No es justo, no me hagas decidir así ¿es mi vida o la tuya?- le respondió ella quitando la katana que ahora parecía más pesada que al inicio - al final termina siendo lo mismo- esta vez susurró enfrentándose a los enigmáticos iris azules de su víctima.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo porque así funciona la maldición- sonrió ligeramente de lado por lo irónico de la situación, él no podía suicidarse si así lo deseaba o morir a manos de otro, no, solamente podía ella aniquilarlo. Se acercó un paso tomando la afilada hoja y colocándola de nuevo sobre su corazón –por favor – le susurró -no quiero perderte.

-Debe haber otra solución…- medito ella alzando su vista al cielo cerrando de inmediato los ojos por las gruesas gotas de agua que seguían sin darles tregua y se hizo un silencio – ¿y si nos separamos? Yo podría irme lejos- soltó como una idea brillante bajando nuevamente su cabeza para ver al dueño de esos ojos que eran su perdición ya.

-Imposible, ¿Qué hay de tu padre?, eso fue lo que acordó la maldita bruja, mi cabeza o la tuya… esta es la única solución- habló acercándose más al firme filo de la hoja, esta comenzó a presionar sobre su pecho y unas cuantas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir.

-¡Atrás!- gritó sorprendida ella con lágrimas en los ojos –si esta es tu decisión- continuó hablando entre sollozos -entonces no me dejas otra opción.

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, tentando con la planta del pie el filo del acantilado donde se encontraban.

-No hagas una tontería- le gritó él estirando su mano para tratar de alcanzarla antes de que saltara. Si es que eso era lo que pretendía la muy cabeza hueca.

Ella se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos aún con lágrimas–Yo…- suspiró cansada y aventó la espada a un lado -te amo- le dijo por sobre el sonido de un relámpago y corrió para lanzarse hasta él y dedicar sus labios al amor de su vida. Lo besó, con toda la energía que aquella tarea exigía de ella. Con devoción.

Él se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la atrapó entre sus brazos y le correspondió el ardiente beso. Sentía que sus labios se quemaban en su desesperado encuentro, el mundo se separó de ellos, ningún ruido se escuchaba salvo el acompasado baile que provocaban sus desbocados corazones. Era un momento que ansiaba. Un sueño.

De pronto el cuerpo de ella comenzó a ceder.

-No, no, no puede ser- dijo él mientras la trataba de sostener entre sus brazos –despierta, por favor despierta… eres una tonta, debiste haberme matado.

La cargó entre sus brazos, ella iba inconsciente. Dormida. Luego se giró para tratar de regresar al castillo que estaba a su espalda y entonces escuchó un galopar apresurado alcanzarlos.

-¡Mi señor!- le escuchó decir al hombre que se acercaba -¿qué ha pasado?

-La maldición se cumplió Ryoga- respondió en tono serio mientras se abría paso

-¿La… la princesa esta…?

-No, no puede, no debería- se detuvo para acomodar mejor entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de ella -la yōsei dijo que había contra restado la maldición y que solo dormiría en caso de cumplirse pero- se detuvo para mirarla con mayor detenimiento- esta tan pálida y fría y no le siento el pulso- comento acercando dos dedos sobre el pálido cuello de la joven -tengo que llegar al castillo, que la vean Kasumi y Nabiki. Busca a Xian-pu también.

El joven general le detuvo con una mano sobre el brazo –pero… tú le otorgaste la libertad, seguramente estará muy lejos ahora.

-No me interesa, ella juró su lealtad al reino, no debe estar lejos. Conozco a las yōsei y una vez hecho un juramento no pueden ir en contra de este.

-Tendremos que verlo, pero tengo mis dudas. Mi señor- le siguió por la espalda cuando este se soltó de su agarre y continuó caminando. Trato de acercarse al paso acelerado con el que iba el joven solo para perturbarlo con una tonta pregunta -¿Porqué la besaste?

El joven se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarse a su general – ¿crees que sería capaz de matarla?- le gritó furioso frunciendo el ceño, después continuó su andar- ella se lanzó sobre mí y me besó –respondió de forma sombría volviendo su mirada a la joven que ya hacía en sus brazos.

-Pero… creí que ella quería librarse de la profecía a toda costa.

-No pudo matarme, así que prefirió sacrificarse- dijo mirándola con desesperación –no, no puede estar muerta, no puede estarlo –acercó su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos –no puedes estarlo tonta porque… porque… yo también te amo –le susurró solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Ryoga caminó atrás del príncipe –Ranma será mejor que te lleves a Ansei- le sugirió adelantándose para ofrecerle las riendas del corcel marrón.

El príncipe lo miró, aún en estado de shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo y asintió –sí, tienes razón.

-Déjame ayudarte- respondió tratando de tomar a la princesa inconsciente de los brazos del príncipe pero este se hizo hacia atrás.

-No Ryoga, yo puedo- contestó subiendo en el corcel con precisión y aún con la princesa en brazos. Luego de acomodarse y tomar las riendas se giró a ver a su amigo –vamos, será mejor que subas.

-No Ranma, llegarás más rápido si solo van ustedes, yo iré tras de ti a paso rápido. El castillo no está lejos.

-Está bien- asintió aún de forma mecánica.

-Ten cuidado.

El príncipe lo miró de reojo y tiró de las riendas de Ansei para hacerlo cabalgar, acelerando tanto como este podía.

* * *

**Pues este es solo el prólogo, decidí separarlo del capítulo uno por obvias razones. Espero que esta historia sea de su gusto. ¡Dejen sus reviews chicos!**


	2. El destino de un arquero

**¡Hola chicos! Bueno espero que el prólogo les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que estén aquí en el capítulo 1. **

**Datos técnicos: los datos de vestimenta son de varias épocas y varios estilos; tendremos desde lo tradicional japonés hasta algunos trajes modernos para las vestimentas de "guerra", todo esto es con la finalidad de que mis protagonistas estén cómodos. Sé que esta fuera de la época feudal en la que se desarrolla la historia pero estoy siendo suuuuuper flexible en ese aspecto para mejorar la calidad de la fantasía.**

**También creo que está por demás aclararles que este es un universo alterno ¿cierto?**

**Fondos musicales: "Fate & Love" de Inuyasha score, "Shake" de Kodo y "At the place we met" de Inuyasha score.**

**El resto ya lo saben…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-El destino de un arquero-**

El viento soplaba con gentileza, moviendo las nubes para aclarar más el paisaje que estaría pronto de recibir una distinguida visita. El sol ya había alcanzado un punto agradable y aún cuando era verano y el calor podía a veces ser asfixiante ese día el clima estaba de parte de la dinastía Saotome.

Desde muy temprano todo el castillo se había movilizado para terminar los detalles necesarios, era de suma importancia que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. La reina en persona supervisaba todo lo relacionado con su futura nuera.

Los hombres del rey habían ya salido a recibir la comitiva de la dinastía Tendo al inicio de la región de Nerima, incluido el joven aprendiz del hechicero Happosai.

De modo que lejos del castillo, a lo largo del camino que iniciaba la región la gente ya se amontonaba contra las barandas para tratar de ver algo de la princesa extranjera que llegaba a su reino para formalizar el compromiso que tendría con su apuesto heredero. El cortejo iba ricamente adornado, digno de una heredera como ella.

Tan solo el palanquín donde se suponía se encontraba estaba decorado con adornos de oro, plata y piedras preciosas, las cortinas eran de seda con motivos de la región de la que era la princesa. Su padre, el emperador Tendo, iba a la cabeza del cortejo custodiado por sus generales y hombres de confianza.

Pero además de ilustres hombres, la dinastía Tendo era la una de las últimas familias reales que aún conservaba a su servicio "gente mágica". En este caso eran un par de yōsei, mismas que seguían el palanquín de la princesa, una a cada lado montando a caballo para no llamar la atención de los habitantes.

La dinastía Saotome, había arreglado una majestuosa bienvenida para los Tendo, habían decorado las calles con flores de varias especies y colores, exóticos tapices colgaban de los balcones para alegrar la vista de los viajeros, toda la familia real Saotome estaba emocionada, todos menos el príncipe, por supuesto.

* * *

-¿Por qué me tengo que casar?- pregunte de forma retórica lanzando una flecha al blanco que estaba unos metros lejos de nosotros – ¿porque ahora? ¡Maldita sea!- insistí mientras veía como fallaba. _¡Demonios!_, pensé.

-Deberías calmarte, es natural que tus padres quieran asegurar el reino y he escuchado que la princesa es muy hermosa… no veo porque tanto drama de tu parte- escuche decir a mi mejor amigo y general de mi caballería.

Así es, soy el príncipe heredero de la dinastía Saotome. El poderoso "caballo salvaje", amo y señor de la guerra. Comandante de un ejército ejemplar desde la sorpresiva enfermedad de mi padre tras la muerte del viejo hechicero Happosai.

Aunque he de confesar que algo en mi interior me dice que hay seguramente una estrecha relación entre ambos eventos, pero a pesar de todo son meras suposiciones solamente. Sin forma de asegurar nada.

-Yo no creo que sea tan hermosa Ryoga- respondí indiferente sacando otra flecha del carcaj y acomodándola sobre la cuerda del arco, preparándome para disparar de nueva cuenta -seguramente es una niña mimada- dije para disparar esta vez dando en el blanco.

-Hasta no verla mejor ni opinar ¿no crees?

-No me interesa- camine un poco soltando de mala gana el arco y quitándome el carcaj para dejarlo sobre el suelo - yo no quiero casarme a la fuerza- luego me detuve para meditar lo que decía -si me llegó a casar quiero que sea con alguien a quien yo ame y no por obligación ¿es mucho pedir?

-¡Que romántico!- me giré para buscar a la dueña de aquellas venenosas palabras, era mi prima la que se acercaba a nosotros con una estúpida sonrisa llena de hipocresía en los labios. Acababa de darle material suficiente para ser su burla por lo que apreté los puños con fuerza tratando de contenerme y no hacer una tontería –no pensé que fueras tan sensible primo.

-Deja de decir necedades Ukyo- le respondí fulminándola con la mirada y caminando unos pasos para alejarme de ella.

-Mi tía te está buscando, acaba de llegar un informante avisando que la familia Tendo está entrando a Nerima y en menos de una hora estarán alcanzando el palacio y tú no estás listo para darle la bienvenida a tu futura esposa querido primo.

-¡Qué fastidio!- suspiré dispuesto a alejarme del palacio con dirección a las caballerías.

-¡Ranma!- escuche entonces el grito de mi preocupada madre. No hubo más por hacer sino que detenerme de inmediato, me giré para verla de frente al pie de las escalinatas que daban al jardín –será mejor que te prepares, tu prometida está llegando ya- agregó haciendo una seña para que me acercara.

-Madre por favor, pensé que había quedado muy claro que no quiero nada con la princesa ¿es mucho pedirte que me dejes encontrar a la indicada por mi cuenta?

-Ella es la indicada, entiéndelo cariño no eres cualquier persona- comenzó a hablarme bajando las escaleras al ver que yo no me había movido mucho –eres el heredero de la dinastía Saotome, hijo de Nerima, el príncipe, tienes deberes y eso incluye escoger una joven adecuada a tu rango.

-Es muy cierto primo- comentó Ukyo acercándose.

No la reina Nodoka, sino mi madre, acaricio con cariño mi rostro, el de su hijo y no el del príncipe. Su mirada era distinta así como se sentía esta simple caricia conciliadora. Sabía dentro de mi corazón que ella comprendía lo que era casarse por obligación y no por amor.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, buscando mis ojos para que le respondiera la mirada y así de alguna forma transmitirme la importancia del evento que estaba por suceder y comprensión a mi sentir sin decir nada.

La miré derrotado –está bien madre, iré enseguida a prepararme.

-Gracias cariño- sonrió acercándose para darme un abrazo y después regresar al palacio seguida, como sombras, por sus damas de compañía.

La vi alejarse y entonces sentí el empalagoso abrazo de mi prima, evento que me tomó por sorpresa, una muy desagradable –vamos Ranma, tu novia te aguarda y no es correcto hacer a una mujer esperar, mucho menos a una princesa.

Quité sus brazos de mi alrededor sin siquiera dignarme a contestar o a mirarla, sabía que lo que decía era simplemente como burla porque desde que tenía uso de razón su padre y ella habían intentado concretar un compromiso entre ambos, solo que al quedar en ruina su padre y posteriormente fallecer en batalla había puesto fin a la más mínima probabilidad de que eso ocurriera y quizá por aquel desafortunado evento debería estar siempre agradecido.

Camine lejos de ella, con Ryoga pisándome los talones-es una odiosa- comente por lo bajo solo para mí.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Ryoga apoyando una palma sobre mi hombro.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondí derrotado atravesando una de las puertas laterales del castillo.

De inmediato un grupo de sirvientes y damas de compañía nos rodearon, o más expresamente me secuestraron llevándome a rastras contra toda mi voluntad a mis aposentos. Una vez más suspire, había sido derrotado por el protocolo real.

Cerré los ojos y mis oídos mientras los sirvientes me ayudaban a vestir, estaba harto de la voz de Ryoga repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que se suponía tendría que decirle a mi futura esposa en cuanto la viera.

-¿Me puedes repetir lo último que te dije? ¿Ranma? ¿Mi señor?- preguntó con sarna Ryoga al darse cuenta de que lo ignoraba por completo dejándome arreglar por la servidumbre, no fue hasta que sentí un cojín golpear mi rostro que abrí los ojos. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y después lance un mohín antes de girarme a ver la ventana.

Desde ahí comenzaba a divisarse el cortejo de los Tendo, mis nervios aparecieron por primera vez y me sentí inseguro, ¿y si yo no le gusto? ¿Si no soy lo que espera tampoco ella? Peor aún… ¿y si ella es realmente tan hermosa como dicen?

Gire mi cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerme de esos estúpidos pensamientos. ¿Importaba algo lo que yo o ella quisiéramos? Era evidente que no, sino no estaríamos ahí ninguno de los dos. Por un momento me permití sentir lástima también por ella.

-¿Crees que sea tan hermosa como dicen?- pregunte curioso en tanto colocaban el pesado dije de oro y piedras negras con el escudo de los Saotome sobre mi pecho.

Predominaban los colores negro y rojo en la vestimenta de la dinastía, y algunos toques de azul turquesa para las ropas de la reina y sus cortesanas.

-Dicen que es una diosa en la tierra, así de maravillados tiene a los hombres- respondió Ryoga jugando con lo que se suponía era el obsequio que le daría a la princesa extranjera.

-¿Pudiste averiguar su nombre?

-No mi señor- respondió volteando un poco para verme.

-¡Cómo es posible! Ni siquiera voy a saber su nombre, esto es una maldición- contesté de forma exagerada bajando del escalón de madera de donde me estaban terminando de vestir para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Ryoga y quitarle el objeto de las manos -¿Al menos sabes que se supone que le estoy regalando?

-¿Sabes qué?- respondió molesto Ryoga mientras me observaba como si quisiera reprimirme –deberías tratar de aceptar las cosas como son y dejar esa actitud de príncipe malcriado que no te cree nadie. Este no eres tú, tú eres el príncipe Saotome, el caballo salvaje de Nerima, señor de la guerra. No esté sujeto que pretende romper las reglas, deberías ver este matrimonio como una puerta a tu independencia y no como la condena de tu libertad.

El muy maldito tenía toda la razón, abrí los tanto como podía por la sorpresa de aquella majadería de respuesta pero de inmediato recobré la confianza y cruce los brazos para demostrarle que el que mandaba ahí era yo -¿Déjenos solos?- ordene a los sirvientes quienes haciendo reverencias salieron a gatas de la habitación. Una vez completamente solos me acerqué a él de forma amenazadora.

Claro que sabía no me lo tomaría como tal, como una amenaza. Ryoga y yo éramos como hermanos. Nos habíamos entrenado juntos, habíamos hecho travesuras juntos, los peores y mejores momentos él había estado a mi lado siempre. Nos habíamos iniciado en el arte de la conquista femenina a la par, coqueteándoles a las damas de compañía de mi madre. Por supuesto ninguna tenía permitido pasarse de lista conmigo, bueno, ninguna podía dar por enterada a mi madre.

Me conocía demasiado bien y solo por esa cercanía le tenía permitido que me hablara franca y honestamente. Otro en mi lugar, sin pensarlo mucho, ya le hubiera cortado la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero la próxima vez podrías al menos esperar a que no esté la servidumbre para dar tus discursos motivacionales?- terminé dándole un golpe en el brazo –bueno veamos qué es lo que se encuentra en este presente- anuncié quitando el listón rojo que resguardaba la suave tela del mismo tono que hacía de envoltorio para una caja negra.

-¿Es un cubo completamente sellado?- preguntó Ryoga tomando el objeto en sus manos.

-Es un presente mágico, un okurimono- explique tomando el objeto de las manos de Ryoga y observándolo maravillado, habían pasado años desde la última vez que veía uno de eso –no sabremos que hay dentro hasta que ella lo toque con sus manos; me pregunto ¿cómo consiguieron algo así?

-Seguramente fue Shinnosuke- resolvió Ryoga.

-Tal vez, pero para poder realizar uno de estos es necesario tener algo de la persona a la que se le va a entregar, de otro modo no funcionaría.

-Yo creo que las yōsei de la princesa están involucradas.

-¿La princesa tiene yōsei?- eso no lo esperaba, sabía que su familia tenía a su servicio gente mágica pero no creí que de ese nivel. Comenzaba a quedarme claro porque era tan importante la unión matrimonial con la princesa, nosotros obtendrías el favor de magia pura y ellos la protección de un ejército –aún así teniendo yōsei no me queda claro que ganan ellos de nosotros- dije en voz baja para mí pero Ryoga me escuchó.

-¿Qué ganan los Tendo de los Saotome? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, no hagas caso, tonterías que se me ocurren- respondí mientras envolvía de nueva cuenta el obsequio.

De pronto unos golpes a la puerta nos hicieron reaccionar.

-Mi señor- habló el guardia haciendo una reverencia -el emperador Tendo y su hija han llegado ya al castillo, su madre, la honorable reina Nodoka solicita su presencia en el salón principal.

-Su majestad bajará enseguida- respondió Ryoga mientras yo me miraba una vez más en el espejo.

-Será mejor no hacerla esperar más ¿estás de acuerdo?- comenté dando media vuelta para salir. Ryoga asintió y me siguió fuera de la habitación.

Todo el peso del mundo podía sentirlo sobre mis hombros, era como estar nadando contra corriente. Mi cuerpo entero pedía a gritos salir de ahí, tomar a Etsu de las caballerizas y cabalgar hasta no sentir nada. Pero no me correspondía, por más que me fuera necesario rehusarme a todo ese teatro mi voluntad no sería hecha en esa ocasión. Ryoga tenía razón, era el futuro daimyō de Nerima y tenía un deber a mi dinastía y a mi pueblo.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegue al final de las escalinatas y ahí estaba la comitiva de la dinastía Tendo. Mis manos sudaban, seguía nervioso.

-Mi señora- habló el daimyō Tendo haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de respeto a mi madre, yo la seguía a espaldas junto con Ryoga. Me hice a un lado ligeramente para ver si podía divisar algo de la princesa pero estaba completamente cubierta, como dictaba el protocolo, con un pesado kimono tradicional. A ambos lados de ella estaban dos mujeres de hermosas y delicadas facciones, ambas de cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, piel blanca y unos extraños brillos que iban desde los pómulos hasta las sienes. Por sus vestimentas de vaporosas telas era claro que se trataban de las yōsei.

Hice una reverencia cuando escuche la voz de mi madre presentarme –helo aquí Soun- se dirigió al daimyō Tendo –mi único hijo, el príncipe Ranma.

-Un placer señor- hablé pausado alzando un poco los ojos cuando escuche una especie de risita que provenía, sin lugar a duda, de la estilizada figura femenina que estaba justo a un lado del mandatario.

-Bien muchacho, se nota que serás un digno esposo para mi pequeña- comentó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro haciendo presión con los dedos y acercándome sin cuidado alguno a ella, a quien sería mi esposa en unos días –príncipe es un honor para mí otorgarle la mano de mi querida Akane.

-Un honor mi señor- escuche por primera vez una melodiosa voz saludarme. _Alza la cabeza, quiero verte_, pensé cuando estuve justo frente a ella.

Me acerque más para tomar con cuidado su delicada mano con el propósito de depositar un beso sobre la palma como me había solicitado mi madre el día anterior la saludara. La escuché tomar aire y, sin proponérmelo, alcance a ver su pequeña nariz y sus labios. Ella se mordió un poco el labio inferior pero no soltó mi agarre. Estaba totalmente permitido que tomara su mano.

-Es un placer para mí conocerla princesa- hablé tratando de contener mis ansias por quitarle la delicada tela que resguardaba su elaborado peinado y que caía con delicadeza cubriendo su cara.

La vi tratando de separar los labios pero estos no pasaban más de medio milímetro, luego movió raramente la cabeza de un lado a otro y trató de dar un paso atrás. Extrañado me acerque, seguramente frunciendo un poco el ceño, a ella.

-¿Se siente bien su alteza?- pregunté realmente curioso por su silencio y por sus modos, yo no sería el más ferviente acatador de las normas que nuestros rangos nos exigían pero definitivamente ese no eran los modales que se suponía una princesa como ella debería tener. No me había respondido a nada, no hasta que una de las yōsei se acercó más a ella tocando levemente su cintura con dos dedos extendidos.

-Estoy cansada por el viaje mi señor- dijo pero esta vez me di cuenta que su voz no había cuadrado con el ligero movimiento de sus labios.

-Akane- habló su padre acercándose a ella pero de inmediato la misma yōsei le impidió al daimyō tocarla colocándose entre ambos de forma discreta.

-La princesa necesita descansar su alteza- habló la yōsei, hipnótica y rítmicamente su voz flotó por el salón. Su voz, era muy parecida a la voz de la princesa.

-Entiendo- habló el daimyō moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente –sus majestades, si no tienen inconvenientes me gustaría que la princesa tomara un descanso, el viaje a sido largo y durante la cena los jóvenes podrán conocerse.

-Por supuesto Soun, no hay problema. Los aposentos de la princesa y los tuyos ya están listos- en cuanto terminó de hablar las damas de compañía de mi madre se acercaron a la princesa y a sus acompañantes para guiarlas hasta la escalera que conducía a los aposentos asignados.

-Mil disculpas joven príncipe- hizo una reverencia el daimyō Tendo y luego se acercó a mi madre –mi señora, me gustaría ver a mi viejo amigo Saotome.

-Por supuesto, por aquí- le condujo mi madre con otro grupo de damas siguiéndoles a la vez que un par de hombres de confianza del daimyō.

Yo solo me quedé ahí, de pie viendo como se retiraban todos y Ryoga se acercaba a mí.

-Ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad de darle el obsequio- comentó Ryoga entregándome el objeto.

-Eso fue…

-¿Inusual?

Asentí –al menos ya sé cómo se llama- sonreí al recordar lo suave que era su piel, tan solo había tocado un poco su mano y un hormigueo recorría mi espalda de solo replicar aquella sensación en las yemas de mis dedos.

-Tiene un nombre precioso- comentó Ryoga mirándome como idiota, seguro pretendía ponerme en vergüenza.

-Así es- respondí seguro y con voz firme- será una esposa digna y tendremos una buena descendencia.

-¡Vaya! Y eso que solo le viste la punta de la nariz.

-Y los labios- agregue.

-Bueno y ¿ahora?

-Quiero averiguar de qué se trata el obsequio antes de que lo toque, vamos con Shinnosuke- caminé tomando a Ryoga del hombro con la mano libre para encaminarlo al largo pasillo que daba al otro extremo del castillo.

Aún no era de noche, el ocaso se filtraba por los ventanales que servían de marco en el pasillo que recorría junto con Ryoga. Al fondo había unas escalinatas que descendían hasta otro largo pasillo que rodeaba por la parte posterior el castillo, hasta un anexo que se había construido especialmente para el uso del hechicero Happosai.

Cuando por fin llegamos al portón de casi 3 metros de alto aferre, de forma mecánica, mi mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la katana que llevaba en el obi. Solo por precaución.

-¡Shinnosuke!- grite mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño cerrado.

De inmediato la pesada estructura se movió lo suficiente para que, tanto Ryoga como yo, pudiéramos entrar. Cruzamos miradas y asentí levemente tomando la iniciativa de pasar primero. Ryoga llevaba en una mano el obsequio que le entregaría a la princesa y con la otra, al igual que yo, estaba prevenido.

-Buenas tardes mi señor- hizo una reverencia el joven hechicero tocando con la frente el piso frente a mí -¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Levántate- le ordene. No es que no me simpatizara el joven hechicero, lo conocía de toda la vida al igual que Ryoga y supongo que sí mi padre no lo hubiera designado a ser el aprendiz de Happosai su destino hubiera sido el mismo que el mío y que el de Ryoga, la guerra.

-Yo necesito saber que es el obsequio que le estoy por entregar a la princesa- troné los dedos para que Ryoga me acercara el objeto y quitándole el envoltorio se lo mostré a Shinnosuke.

-Lo lamento mucho mi señor pero eso no lo sé- respondió mirando embobado el cubo negro que le mostraba frente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Esto es un okurimono- le acerque más el objeto, casi se lo entierro entre los ojos pero no me importó si me creía grosero o poco delicado me estaba sacando de mis casillas con su repentina amnesia.

-Le juro mi señor que ese okurimono yo no lo hice.

-¿Entonces quién?

El aprendiz se puso de pie y dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, ¡vaya descaro!

-¿Quién lo hizo?- volví a preguntar, estaba vez notablemente molesto –además no te he permitido retirarte, ¿cómo osas darme la espalda?

-Quiero tratarle de explicarle que puede ser, recuerdo que el viejo Happosai tenía varios okurimonos guardados, ayer por la tarde vinieron unos hombres de su padre para preguntarme detalles de la seguridad del palacio con relación a las yōsei de la princesa.

-¿Insinúas que mi padre había previsto este regalo para la princesa?

-Es posible mi señor, a fin de cuentas su compromiso con ella ha sido de toda la vida.

-Eso no es verdad- respondió Ryoga colocándose a mi lado, a la defensiva de las insolencias del aprendiz.

-Tal vez a usted no se lo hayan comunicado mi señor pero su compromiso con la princesa Akane Tendo fue pactado desde antes de su nacimiento, está en los registros de mi maestro.

-Imposible, mis padres consideraron a otras princesas- susurre mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Shinnosuke.

-Mi señor, hay más cosas ya establecidas de las que usted tiene conocimiento. Ese obsequio sin duda alguna es obra del viejo Happosai- se acercó a nosotros para tomar el cubo negro de mis manos.

-¿Y puedes saber qué es?- me sorprendí preguntando con curiosidad, el viejo Happosai no era para nada de mi confianza, no entendía porque mi padre le rendía tanto respeto a tal nivel de tratarlo como un igual.

-No mi señor, una vez creado el okurimono es imposible romper su encanto y mucho menos si se trata del trabajo de otro hechicero.

-¡Demonios! ¿Puede ser algo peligroso? ¿Algo que atente contra la vida de la princesa?- mis peores temores se podían hacer realidad, si bien no la conocía no quería que algo le hiciera daño. ¿Qué me pasaba?, era una extraña y mi instinto me decía que debía protegerla.

-No mi señor- sonrió ligeramente el aprendiz- es imposible crear un okurimono para dañar a alguien, seguramente es una lluvia de flores o de luces brillantes, son lo más común.

-No es verdad- hablé con voz ronca, recordé un okurimono de mi infancia. Exactamente no los detalles pero sí recordaba uno que había explotado ¿a quién?- yo recuerdo de uno que había explotado.

-¿Quién fue el receptor?- preguntaron al unísono Ryoga y Shinnosuke

-No, no lo recuerdo, era muy pequeño.

-¿No lo estaría confundiendo mi señor?- preguntó Shinnosuke –a veces los fuegos artificiales pueden ser muy impresionables y si usted dice que fue cuando era pequeño… tal vez…

-No, yo sé lo que vi, pero no recuerdo a quien.

-Le aseguro, con mi vida de por medio, que este okurimono no le hará daño a la princesa. Le ofrezco estar presente cuando lo entregue para que, en caso contrario, pueda intervenir.

Me quede en silencio analizando la respuesta del aprendiz, suspiré un poco antes de abrir la boca con mi resolución -así será, prepárate para esta listo en un par de horas. Tendrás un lugar a mi lado en la mesa, aprendiz.

-Si mi señor- respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Vámonos Ryoga, quiero supervisar lo relacionado con la cena de esta noche.

Ryoga me miró con los ojos abiertos, se sorprendió de mis órdenes. Pero no le podía culpar, hasta yo me había sorprendido de lo que acababa de decretar. Tomé de nuevo el cubo negro y se lo entregue a Ryoga –por favor envuélvelo- le pedí tratando de aligerar el tono de inquietud de mi voz. ¿Por qué me tomaba tantas molestias? Era un extraña, sí, sería mi esposa pero una extraña aún.

Di media vuelta y salí de aquellos aposentos, Ryoga me alcanzó tan pronto como terminó de envolver el obsequio. O bien él había tardado o yo había caminado muy aprisa porque lo escuche jadear cuando me alcanzó casi al pie de las siguientes escalinatas.

-Mi señor, ¿lleva prisa?- preguntó irónico

-¡Cállate!- respondí sin detenerme –quiero que revises la seguridad de la estancia donde estaremos durante la cena, tu también vas a estar presente como mi hombre de confianza y general. Mientras iré a revisar con Kento el exterior del palacio.

-Si mi señor- respondió haciendo una leve reverencia y tomó la delantera para dirigirse al interior del palacio. Yo continué hasta la parte exterior y caminé rápidamente con el regalo en mano hasta las caballerizas para buscar a Kento, el canciller de mi padre. El encargado de todo el relacionamiento de nuestro reino con los demás, el responsable, por así decirlo, de mi "felicidad" con el matrimonio arreglado entre la princesa Tendo y yo.

_¿Y si el aprendiz tiene razón?_, pensé mientras caminaba a mi destino. Desde siempre mi familia a mantenido buenas relaciones con los Tendo, jamás les había conocido porque era mi padre el que viajaba junto con mi madre y el viejo Happosai a las tierras de este. No era tan descabellado que nos hubieran prometido desde antes de nacer. Aunque si era ridículo que ni siquiera me hablaran de ella, ni un retrato, ni una descripción, ni siquiera su nombre. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Y de pronto, un gritó me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Arre!- era una voz que no reconocí, luego del grito uno de los caballos salía por la parte posterior de la caballeriza. Entrecerré los ojos para enfocar mejor y tratar de descubrir quién era el que se acercaba a mí montado en…

-¡Oye!- grité -¡Insolente! ¡Ese corcel es mío!- corrí hasta el otro extremo de la caballeriza donde se encontraba un cobertizo lleno de armamento de práctica y tomé un arco cualquiera y un carcaj lleno. Coloque una flecha sobre la cuerda y tire de esta dejando recorrer un breve viaje a la flecha que había preparado. Por supuesto acerté al ladrón dándole en el brazo haciendo que se sobre saltara y cayera sin remedio alguno de Etsu que de inmediato se detuvo.

-¡Quieto Etsu!- le grité al corcel mientras me acercaba –veamos quien eres ¿sí?- hablé irónico tomando al ladrón del brazo herido haciendo presión a un lado de la flecha.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!- gritó tratando de levantarse con dificultad aún -¡Que me sueltes insolente!

-¿Insolente? Hablas demasiado para ser un ladrón- comenté moviéndolo para que quedara frente a mí. Por supuesto iba todo cubierto con ropas negras, había tomado una armadura de mis hombres porque en definitiva le quedaba enorme a la menuda silueta que tenía entre manos y que comenzaba a retorcerse para zafarse, pobre.

-¡Exijo que me liberes!- gritó de nuevo sofocándose un poco el timbre de su voz a través de la máscara que portaba y que me impedía saber quién era.

-Que te calles de una buena vez si no quieres morir en este instante- le ordené jalándole aún más para ponerlo completamente de pie y poder desenmascararlo. Tome la orilla de la máscara y vi como cerraba los ojos. La máscara cayó en el suave césped en cuanto la arroje, era… hermosa.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Déjenme sus reviews chicos ;)**

**Diccionario:**

**Yōsei: hada.**

**Daimyō: el señor líder de un feudo, era el soberano.**

**Okurimono: regalo.**


	3. La visión de una princesa

**Hola chicos, también me quiero disculpar con los seguidores de este fic porque no pude encontrar un rato para terminar el capítulo hasta ahora. Pero prometo avanzar pronto y no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin una actualización. Todo es con fines de calidad, ya lo saben ;)**

**Fondos musicales: "A tiny love" de Sword Art Online Score, "The here and after" de Jun Miyake y "Everybody lies" de Jason Walker.**

**El resto ya lo saben…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-La visión de una princesa-**

Más allá de los campos de arroz que hay a cada lado del camino está la montaña que me separa de la libertad y el amor verdadero. Soy forzada, como tantas otras lo han sido, a aceptar una vida de dolor y amargura al lado de un hombre que no conozco y que no me interesa conocer. Es un hombre de guerra, por lo que sé, y seguramente como todos los hombres de guerra un maleducado, despiadado, sucio y… no vale la pena seguir enumerando la kilométrica lista de defectos que debe tener ese individuo, que asco me da tan solo pensar que en unos cuantos días me veré en su lecho convertida en su esposa. Debo huir.

Un golpecito en el palanquín me hizo volver a la realidad y luego fue seguido de una cara conocida mirándome con una amplia sonrisa sincera pero también llena de curiosidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

-Solo estaba pensando Kasumi.

-¿Necesita algo princesa Akane?- habló esta vez Nabiki acercándose al otro extremo del palanquín.

-No, nada, estoy bien.

-¿Está cómoda?- inquirió bajando del caballo de un salto y volando a través del palanquín para sentarse junto a mí -¿no tiene hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Calor?

-No, de verdad, estoy bien.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, ella me conocía muy bien y seguro notó que algo me incomodaba.

-Akane…- comenzó a hablar tomando entre sus manos mis manos -¿qué es lo que pasa? Estas muy nerviosa y se nota en tu ritmo cardíaco.

No lo soporté más, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas fluyeron a través de mis mejillas mojando levemente el kimono que llevaba puesto.

-Cariño- habló Kasumi. La vi de reojo bajar del caballo e imitar el movimiento previamente hecho por Nabiki de atravesar el palanquín y sentarse junto a mí. Me abrazó con fuerza acariciando mi largo cabello suelto con los dedos de manera cariñosa -¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Yo… yo… no quiero- solté separándome de inmediato de ella para llevarme las manos al pecho, podía sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente, me sofocaba, me sofocaba ahí entre ellas.

-Akane… no puedes negarte, es tu deber- habló preocupada esta vez Kasumi.

-Es mi deber, es mi deber, es lo único que repiten ustedes y mi padre, pero no quiero, no lo conozco, no sé si podré amarlo.

-Aprenderás a amarlo- habló Nabiki mirándome con lástima.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

-No, pero sé que tu educación no te permitirá fallarle a tu pueblo. Esta unión será beneficiosa para tu gente, la dinastía Saotome podrá protegerlos.

-¿De qué? Mi gente es protegida por sus hechizos ¿no es así?

Ambas se miraron y luego Kasumi se acercó a mí –no somos eternas Akane, nuestros poderes son limitados y solo sirven para el bien.

Trate de meditar sus palabras, digerir mi inminente encuentro con mi futuro. Era difícil, para mí, la hija de un daimyō viudo que siempre me dio la libertad de hacer y aprender todo lo que se me apeteciera.

-Trataré- hablé casi en un susurro que hasta a mi me costó trabajo escuchar.

Kasumi celebró mis palabras dando brinquitos de felicidad en su lugar, Nabiki solo me dedicó una sonrisa a la par que masajeaba mi espalda con una mano. Luego me sentí somnolienta. Qué extraño. Mis ojos… mis… ojos… me… pe… san.

* * *

Soñar es tan confuso, tan divertido, tan ambiguo. Es un mundo perfecto el poder soñar. Ahí soy la soberana de mi realidad y del curso de mi vida. Ahí no estoy comprometida con un maldito príncipe que seguro es un malcriado que da por hecho su voluntad.

En mis sueños puedo galopar hasta el cansancio. Qué triste me siento ahora que estoy consciente de que estoy galopando en un sueño, si lo pienso tuve que dejar todo atrás, incluyendo mi corcel.

Cuando vuelva a mi pueblo no seré más la princesa Akane Tendo, seré la esposa de un futuro daimyō.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando escuché la voz de mi padre agradeciendo la bienvenida de los enviados de la dinastía Saotome. Seguramente habíamos llegado a la frontera con las tierras de Nerima.

Moví un poco la cortina del palanquín para ver si ya era de noche, aún no. Y de pronto el rostro de mi padre apareció provocándome ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

-No pretendía asustarte- habló tiernamente acariciando con su mano mis dedos que se habían quedado aferrados al marco de la ventana –hemos llegado a los inicios de Nerima, estaremos en el palacio en una hora más.

-¿Quieres que baje para saludar a los enviados?- pregunté desviando mi mirada un poco, me intimidaba el hecho de que mi padre se había vuelto más comprensivo y cariñoso conforme transcurría el viaje.

Cuando salimos de nuestras tierras no podíamos permanecer en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo porque seguro él me mataría o yo cometería alguna falta de respeto. Nos detestábamos, yo a él por obligarme a esto y él a mí por no cooperar.

-No, no hace falta.

-Pero…

-Tranquila- volvió a acariciar mis dedos –será mejor que guardes fuerzas y te alisten para cuando te reciba el príncipe.

Mi padre me soltó y lo vi darme la espalda para caminar de vuelta a su caballo, algo en mí lo hizo volver –padre- hablé de forma automática sin medir las palabras que salían de mi boca. Él regreso sobre los pocos pasos que ya había dado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me dirás ya cuál es el nombre de mi futuro esposo?

Sonrió, como si creyera que estaba interesada porque ya me había acoplado a la idea de casarme, en realidad solo tenía curiosidad –se llama Ranma- fue lo único que dijo y volvió a su lugar.

Lo vi subir a su caballo y dirigirse a otros hombres que, seguramente, eran los enviados. De pronto uno de ellos alzo su vista de mi padre para dirigirla al palanquín, pero más bien, a mí. Pensé que tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos, llenos de paz y bondad. Y así, perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí.

-Princesa, es un honor conocerla- habló haciendo una reverencia, yo sentí la cara arder porque me parecía muy apuesto –sé que es un atrevimiento hacer esto y que probablemente seré castigado cuando lleguemos al reino pero quería saludarle como es debido y darle la bienvenida a Nerima.

Separé un poco los labios para decir algo, lo que fuese, pero nada.

-Mi nombre es Shinnosuke, soy un aprendiz de brujo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y creo que notó mi nerviosismo.

-No se preocupe mi señora, soy un buen brujo, se lo aseguro- guiño un ojo –yo estoy encargado de su seguridad en nuestro reino.

Asentí, me consideré una tonta por mi actuar, debía recompensarle por mi falta de cortesía –es un gusto conocerle joven Shinnosuke.

Sonrió. Hizo una reverencia -con su permiso señora- y regresó a su caballo.

Podía ver a mi padre, más que furioso, preocupado por la forma en cómo este joven se me había acercado. Supongo que creía no era correcto un hombre, que no fuera mi futuro esposo, me viera antes de la boda. Se suponía que ni siquiera mi prometido podría verme hasta después de la cena de esta noche.

Fue hasta que sentí la mirada recelosa de mi padre que me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo, entonces cerré la cortina y me acomode de nueva cuenta en el asiento del palanquín. Me desate el obi que llevaba y me puse de rodillas para buscar en el pequeño baúl que acarreaba frente a mí todo lo necesario para presentarme ante el príncipe. De cierta forma, la presencia del brujo me tranquilizaba.

-Princesa…- escuché la voz de Kasumi.

-¿Sí?- pregunté sin moverme de mi lugar.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a cambiarse?

-Sí, está bien.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a mí Kasumi.

-¡Espera!- le grite algo alterada –no puedes entrar así, te puede haber visto algún aldeano y ellos no deben saber lo que ustedes son.

-Tranquila mi señora- habló tiernamente abriendo un poco la cortina de seda –sobre el caballo está una ilusión. ¿Lo ve?

Asomé un poco la vista y en efecto, sobre el caballo seguía ella, pero no era ella sino una ilusión óptica.

En nuestra tierra las yōsei son lo más común, años atrás, antes de la guerra de los cien yōkai las yōsei eran las guardianas. Cuando los cien yōkai invadieron el país entero muy pocas sobrevivieron. Kasumi y Nabiki son las hijas de la yōsei que protegía a mi madre cuando niña, son una herencia a mi persona pero yo no soy capaz de verlas como un objeto de mi uso, son mis amigas, mis confidentes, mis hermanas.

-Está bien, será mejor que comencemos a prepararme- dije levantándome un poco pero un movimiento brusco del palanquín me desequilibró y caí de frente sobre el asiento.

-¡Princesa!- gritó asustada Kasumi –soy una tonta, debí haberla protegido mejor.

-No, no, ten calma, fue un accidente.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Nabiki entrando al palanquín traspasando la puerta.

-Dime que también dejaste una ilusión sobre el caballo- hablé seria mientras me reponía con la ayuda de Kasumi.

-Por supuesto- sonrió algo ofendida -confíe en nosotras su majestad sabemos que no debemos llamar la atención. Esta tierra, a pesar de contar con la presencia de brujos, no está acostumbrada a otras formas mágicas de vida.

Bajé la vista avergonzada por la forma en que las había tratado, estaba nerviosa y no era suficiente justificación para mi actuar. Ellas siempre habían estado ahí para mí y entonces una idea comenzó a maquilarse en mi cabeza. ¿Si les pidiera ayuda para escapar? Ellas están a mi servicio, estoy consciente de que mi padre es el rey, es quien manda, pero ellas me deben servicio a mí ¿no era así? No tenía nada que perder.

-Kasumi- llamé la atención de la primera –Nabiki- hablé enseguida haciendo que ambas me miraran de forma cuidadosa, supongo que mis latidos estaban traicionándome. Respire un poco para calmar el inicio de mi desbocado corazón.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó dudando un poco la primera haciendo que la segunda me mirara aún más desconfiada.

-Yo… necesito…- trate de hablar, lo trate de verdad pero no podía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil mi petición? ¿Era mi consciencia? ¿Y que había de mi deseo de libertad? De encontrar al amor verdadero y no una forzada atadura.

-No- habló en seco Nabiki posando ambas manos sobre mis hombros caídos por la desesperación de mi silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Kasumi mientras alzaba yo los ojos incrédulos para mirar a la yōsei que se atrevía a hablarme con tanta irrespetuosidad.

-Lo lamento princesa pero yo sé bien lo que hago y aún cuando juré lealtad y servicio a mi señora le debo más a su madre, a la reina.

-Nabiki- le llamó algo asustada Kasumi –pero… creí que haríamos esto de forma sutil y sin asustarla.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté incrédula. Esto debía ser una broma, ellas me estaban traicionando. Trate de ponerme en pie pero Nabiki me mantuvo contra el asiento a la fuerza, luego sentí una corriente eléctrica correr de mis hombros sujetos por ella hasta los dedos de los pies -¿porqué hacen esto?- chille.

-Kasumi, revisa cuanto falta para llegar- me ignoró Nabiki dando una indicación a la otra yōsei. ¡Malditas, mil veces malditas!

-Déjame en paz, déjame ir, aún tengo tiempo- grité. Una angustia comenzó a carcomerme por dentro, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nabiki- habló Kasumi con algo de miedo –faltan al menos 40 minutos.

-Muy bien, tendré que hacer esto para que la arreglemos, no hay más remedio- dijo Nabiki tocando con un par de dedos mi entrecejo. La oscuridad comenzó a hacerse.

-Devuélveme la vista- le susurre molesta –regrésame mis ojos.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio a menos que quieras llegar completamente muda a palacio.

-No me importa- sé que grité pero ni una palabra salió de mí boca, no emití ni un solo sonido.

-Esto es por tu bien- comenzó a hablar Nabiki susurrando en mi oído –tu matrimonio es necesario y ese aprendiz Shinnosuke fue un atrevido en presentarse como una alternativa.

Abrí los ojos tanto como podía hacerlo. _¿Una alternativa?_, pensé. Ahora me quedaba todo más claro, la cercanía del aprendiz había representado una esperanza a la libertad, me cautivo su amabilidad y yo estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando para ser libre, tal vez no sería él el amor de mi vida pero seguramente sería mucho más amable una vida a su lado que a la que me esperaba con un príncipe de guerra.

Pero ahora todo se había ido por la borda, ya no podría escapar, no podía ver, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, era una muñeca en manos de este par.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron el camino de mis ojos a mi mandíbula, sentía cada gota fría caer sobre mi pecho semi descubierto mientras me cambiaban las ropas ambas yōsei. Tenía que calmarme, este era mi deber.

Los largos dedos cariñosos de Kasumi acariciaron mi cabeza mientras que Nabiki hacia las elaboradas trenzas para mi peinado.

-Tranquila princesa, esto de verdad es por su bien- habló Kasumi.

Yo asentí, pero aún quería huir.

-Ya está listo el peinado- anuncio Nabiki tras colocar en alto el cabello, seguramente sujeto por bellas horquillas.

Luego sentí las pesadas capaz de tela, una tras otras harían juego suficiente para crear la ilusión que seguramente sería yo al ser presentada como la futura princesa de Nerima. Sabía perfecto como era el kimono que estaba usando, yo misma había participado en la elección de colores, bordados y diseños. Y ahora me sentía una externa dentro de mi creación, con los sentidos bloqueados estaba indefensa.

-Estamos entrando al palacio, es hermoso- anuncio Kasumi –deberías devolverle la vista para que lo vea.

-Tienes razón- respondió la otra acercándose a mí.

Me quedé quieta, quería mis ojos de vuelta. Sentí sus fríos dedos tocar mi entrecejo y la luz se hizo, luego me acercaron las dos con cuidado a la ventana del palanquín y pude observar el enorme palacio de piedra negra.

Sentí miedo. ¿Quién tiene un palacio negro? Solo un monstruo. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y Kasumi las fue limpiando con cuidado de mi rostro.

-Princesa, será mejor que deje de llorar, está arruinando su maquillaje- me explicó a cada gota que eliminaba.

Asentí.

-Lamento todo esto, pero es necesario- volvió a explicar Nabiki.

Yo asentí nuevamente.

-¿Crees que sea más prudente volver a cegarla?- preguntó Kasumi a Nabiki pero antes de que esta diera una respuesta yo asentí por última vez.

Ambas me miraron con tristeza o más bien con pena, yo les daba pena. Me sentí miserable. Y luego los dedos de Nabiki me tocaron una tercera vez para dejarme sin visión.

En cierto modo eso ya no me resultaba una privación sino más bien un alivio. Si hubiera podido hablar seguramente le hubiera pedido que me dejara sorda también.

_Akane Tendo_, comencé a hablarme, _eres la hija del poderoso Soun Tendo y tienes que demostrar que tu espíritu es inquebrantable. No importa si están atando tus alas, aún eres libre._

Sonreí un poco y entonces el palanquín se detuvo. Me deje llevar.

-Llegó la hora- habló Nabiki en voz baja y luego escuche la puerta abrirse. Alguien me cubrió la cabeza con el grueso velo que se suponía debía portar para la ocasión. Luego mis piernas se movieron en contra de mi voluntad, camine de forma torpe primero y luego más fluido. Escuche a gente bajarse del caballo, a mi padre acercarse a mí y luego a Nabiki susurrarle que estaba bloqueada de mis sentidos.

-Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo en un tono de decepción. Pero yo traté de erguirme, no me hacía sentir orgullosa estar en constante reproche pero en definitiva tampoco estaba haciendo algo malo, yo era la víctima. ¿No es cierto?

Mi padre tomó una de mis manos y la cruzó por debajo de su brazo a modo de que me sirviera de apoyo.

-Cariño todo saldrá bien, te prometo que jamás haría algo que te causara daño.

Yo agaché mi cabeza en modo de respuesta. Y caminé a su lado, subimos unas escaleras y luego sentí mucha gente a mí alrededor, probablemente eran los guardias del palacio.

-Mis señores en este momento yo me retiro, les dejo con su majestad la honorable reina Nodoka- esa era la voz del joven aprendiz Shinnosuke, sin duda alguna.

-Mi querido amigo Soun- esa era la voz de una mujer –tanto les estábamos esperando, pero que veo, es nada más y nada menos que la hermoso princesa. Es muy parecida a su madre- habló en tono amable y cariñoso.

Mi padre me soltó y una de las yōsei se acercó un poco a mí colocando su dedos en mi cintura, de ese modo realicé una reverencia. Mis labios se movieron un poco para separarse y una voz a mi espalda se escuchó –es usted muy amable mi señora- era la voz de Nabiki, sin duda alguna.

Escuché más gente llegar al salón y luego fue mi padre quien continuó con la conversación mientras yo me reponía en mi sitio.

-Mi señora- respondió a las palabras de la reina. El sonido de tela moviéndose era el fondo de aquel saludo, supongo que era mi padre haciendo una reverencia pero de inmediato más tela se escuchaba a la par de fuertes pisadas. Un aroma agradable y desconocido llegó a mi nariz, era una mezcla de incienso, madera y tal vez piel.

-Helo aquí Soun- habló de nueva cuenta la reina –mi único hijo, el príncipe Ranma.

Así que ahí estaba él, mi futuro esposo. La curiosidad me picaba, desee en ese instante tener mis ojos de nuevo.

-Un placer señor- respondió otra voz que me era totalmente desconocida pero sonaba, sonaba a la vez familiar. Era fuerte pero cálida y luego una risita se escuchó. _Nabiki era una idiota_, pensé. Seguro había percibido el cambio de mi temperatura, sí, lo debía admitir, la voz del príncipe me había gustado.

Mi padre salió al rescate –bien muchacho, se nota que serás un digno esposo para mi pequeña, príncipe es un honor para mí otorgarle la mano de mi querida Akane.

-Un honor mi señor- volvió a hablar Nabiki, así que agache más la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Mis labios se había vuelto a mover contra mi voluntad y eso me ponía en ese momento nerviosa.

Y luego mi corazón volvió a delatarme, sentí una mano de largos dedos tocar la mía. Se sentía algo áspero, seguramente producto de un entrenamiento en armas y arco, las callosidades causadas por el uso de este jamás mienten, me recordaba a los dedos de mi maestro en armas, Mousse.

Tomé un poco de aire. Un momento, el hechizo comenzó a ceder, en unos cuantos minutos podría moverme, hablar, ver. Me mordí el labio porque en parte no sabía que pasaría en cuanto le viera el rostro por fin, aún a través de esta tela podría divisar algo sin duda alguna.

-Es un placer para mí conocerla princesa- volví a escuchar su melodiosa y embriagante voz. Quería hablar así que me decidí por forzar mi voluntad y abrir la boca, pero seguramente solo separé los labios casi nada. _¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué tonta!_, me reprimí y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Necesitaba separarme de ese agarre así que traté de dar un paso atrás.

En cuanto di el paso atrás escuche un paso delante de parte del príncipe que estaba frente a mí -¿se siente bien su alteza?- preguntó y antes de que por fin pudiera separar los labios sentí los dedos de Nabiki tocar mi cintura.

-Estoy cansada por el viaje mi señor- de nuevo la voz de Nabiki, seguramente detectó que el hechizo estaba caducando. Moví otra vez los labios pero esta vez trate de evitarlo en cuanto me hice consciente de que se movían, no la dejaría vencerme tan fácil.

-Akane- ahora era mi padre preocupado.

-La princesa necesita descansar su alteza- habló Nabiki colocándose a mi izquierda. ¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Cómo podía hablar después de haberse hecho pasar por mí?

-Entiendo- respondió mi padre –sus majestades, si no tienen inconvenientes me gustaría que la princesa tomara un descanso, el viaje a sido largo y durante la cena los jóvenes podrán conocerse- habló casual.

-Por supuesto Soun, no hay problema. Los aposentos de la princesa y los tuyos ya están listos- esa era la respuesta de la reina Nodoka, luego sentí más gente a mi alrededor y el delicioso aroma que segundos antes había estado frente a mi nariz se alejaba para mi pesar. Luego la mano de alguien, seguramente la de Kasumi, me guió tomándome por la espalda para caminar hacia la derecha.

Comenzamos a subir unas escaleras pero aún podía alcanzar a escuchar las voces de mi padre, la reina Nodoka pero ya no escuche nada del príncipe y eso me perturbaba, quería seguir oliéndole y escuchándole. ¿Por qué?

-Ya casi llegamos a sus aposentos princesa- habló una mujer desconocida, mi cabeza se movió de arriba abajo.

-Gracias- nuevamente la voz de Nabiki.

Escuche un piso de madera sonar hermosamente, era un piso de ruiseñor sin duda alguna.

-La reina ha dispuesto sus habitaciones en el ala más segura del palacio- explicó la misma mujer.

-La seguridad no será problema- respondió Nabiki.

-Lo sabemos- habló la mujer – sabemos que la princesa está protegida por ustedes e incluso el rey a dispuesto que el aprendiz de brujo, Shinnosuke, sea el encargado de cualquier amenaza… mágica- detecté algo de antipatía cuando pronuncio la última palabra. Sentí que la sangre me comenzaba a hervir, seguramente esa mujer detestaba todo lo relacionado con la magia y eso incluía sin lugar a dudas a mis dos hermanas. _Si tan solo pudiera hablar_, pensé.

-No se preocupe su majestad- se acercó Kasumi a mi oído para susurrarme aquellas palabras, yo solo pude asentir.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio la mujer, escuche también unas puertas abrirse.

-Por favor pida a nuestros hombres traer todo el equipaje de la princesa- habló Nabiki de forma autoritaria.

-Sí señora- respondió la mujer –con su permiso.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, yo me quedé de pie al otro lado de las puertas. Estuve ahí hasta que el efecto del hechizo comenzó a desaparecer, primero pude separar los labios y después pude moverme. Camine, entumecida por la falta de movilidad, hasta que me tope con los brazos extendidos de alguna de las dos yōsei.

-Con calma princesa, déjeme guiarla hasta uno de los cojines para que tome asiento- era Kasumi quien me sostenía de los antebrazos.

-Quítame el velo- hable en un hilo de voz. Estaba recuperándome casi por completo, la garganta ya emitía sonidos y mis labios articulaban las palabras de forma normal. Pero la vista, la vista era otro tema.

Me senté. Y luego escuche un grito ahogado de Kasumi.

-¿Por qué aún no he recuperado la vista?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿Nabiki?- preguntó Kasumi a la par que yo buscaba con la cabeza la silueta de ella, podía percibir sus movimientos.

-Es que… el hechizo se lo he colocado directamente yo, no se le pasara si no hago presión en los puntos donde lo he colocado. No es como el hechizo de alma que practicamos ambas- explicó.

-Pero… ¿porqué?

-Porque no sabía cómo sería el príncipe, pensé que sería conveniente ver su aspecto antes de decidir si era o no correcto devolverle la vista antes de la boda.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer algo tan cruel?- pregunté aún en voz baja.

-Por el bienestar de su pueblo y de usted misma- un silencio eterno le siguió, me puse atenta a su respuesta –sí.

-Devuélveme mis ojos.

-Vamos Nabiki, el príncipe es muy apuesto.

-Lo prudente será hacerlo hasta la cena, iré a revisar los alrededores mientras descansa un rato y después regresaré para ayudarte a prepararla para la noche.

-Eso será dentro de muy poco Nabiki- rebatió Kasumi acariciando una de mis manos a modo de consuelo.

-Tenemos tres o cuatro horas al menos. Será mejor que de un vistazo y más si hay un aprendiz de brujo.

-Ten cuidado- me sorprendí a mi misma pidiéndole precaución.

-No tenga cuidado princesa, estaré bien.

Luego una ráfaga de viento se sintió en aquella habitación y después nada.

-Será mejor que le ayude a descansar.

-Kasumi, deja de ser tan ceremonial ¿quieres? Solo estamos tú y yo.

-Pero…

-No te sientas mal- le sonreí –ya no estoy enojada, sé que no serían capaces de causarme un daño, a veces no les comprendo pero… eso no significa que no me fíe de ustedes.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- fui sincera, mi molestia había desaparecido. Sabía que ellas me creían capaz de huir, lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas, hubiera conseguido el modo de escapar. Pero ahora debía agradecerles me hicieran entrar en razón, aún de ese modo tan poco ortodoxo como el que me hubieran tratado tal cual un títere –ahora quiero descansar, ayúdame para recostarme un rato.

-Si princesa- me levantó con calma, me ayudó a cambiarme el pesado kimono por algo más ligero y además me quitó el elaborado peinado, dejando mi largo cabello suelto. Luego me guió hasta un suave futón en donde pude recostarme.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que me sentía hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, había sido un día largo, el viaje, mis emociones, mis sentidos bloqueados y luego aquel aroma delicioso que poseía mi futuro esposo.

-Kasumi- le llamé estirando mi mano para que se acercará hasta donde estaba ya –dime… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste sobre que el príncipe es apuesto?

-Haha- rió ligeramente –sí su majestad, es muy apuesto.

-Descríbelo… por favor.

-Bueno, es alto, de cabello negro largo que lleva trenzado, tiene ojos azules muy expresivos, la piel es ligeramente bronceada y tiene un cuerpo fornido pero atlético.

-¿Su mirada es cálida?

-Yo diría que sí su majestad, la miraba encandilado.

-¿Me vio?- pregunte algo inquietada.

-No realmente, pero se notaba que le llamaba la atención su presencia mi señora.

Bostece –está bien, supongo que dormiré entonces un rato para recuperar fuerzas. Espero que en cuanto regrese Nabiki me devuelvan la vista, no quiero llegar a la cena completamente ciega.

-Así se hará princesa.

-Gracias Kasumi.

Cerré los ojos, me deje sumergir de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. Aquel que me pertenecía. Pero ahora no estaba sola, había un extraño que resultaba familiar, pero era extraño que soñara con Shinnosuke. Supongo que era lo más cercano a la descripción de Kasumi con respecto a mi prometido. Sí, Shinnosuke estaba vestido con ropas de la realeza en mi sueño.

Juro que solo me quedé dormida un segundo cuando sentí los dedos de Nabiki sobre mi entrecejo.

-Es hora de que despiertes- habló Nabiki haciéndome un poco de cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

Abrí los ojos y poco a poco fui recuperando la visión con cada parpadeo –pero- me queje al mismo tiempo que estiraba mis brazos –solo he dormido unos minutos.

-Lleva dormida dos horas princesa, es momento de que la preparemos para la cena- Kasumi se acercó a mí para ayudarme a sentarme.

En realidad quería ver el paisaje que ofrecía Nerima, solo había visto a mi llegada el castillo negro en el cual me encontraba. Así que me levanté un poco desequilibrada y caminé, seguida de cerca por Kasumi y Nabiki, hasta la ventana más próxima.

Abrí de par en par las ventanas de madera para que pudiera ver el paisaje, ya era de noche. Enormes antorchas rodeaban el castillo permitiendo ver un poco más de lejos el horizonte, se veía el cielo estrellado en su plenitud y la luna llena dejaba ver un poco más. No era mucho pero era mejor que nada, me sentí raramente emocionada por lo que mis ojos percibían.

Respiré hondo, llenándome los pulmones de aire impregnado por el aroma del bosque y eso me recordó un poco el aroma de mi prometido, el aroma a madera. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo haciendo que Nabiki riera de nuevo como tonta.

-Será mejor que me preparen para la cena- sonreí de forma genuina.

-Enseguida princesa- corearon ambas.

_Así que te llamas Ranma_, pensé, _por fin te nos conoceremos en la cena_. Volví a sonreír, tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**¿Los deje más picados e intrigados? ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién es el misterioso ladrón que atrapó Ranma en el capítulo anterior? ¿Cuántos pensaron que se trataba de Akane? Estas y otras respuestas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo :) ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews chicos!**


	4. Los caprichos de un corazón roto

**Bueno pues ando harto inspirada mis queridos lectores, así que aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia en tiempo record.**

**Igual quería comentarles que estoy próxima a crear una página de Facebook para subir los videos de los fondos musicales, fotos de paisajes que me inspiran para la creación de este fic y del resto, vestimentas, términos japoneses, etc… etc… **

**Fondos musicales: "Weird place" de Sword Art Online Score, "Red-run" de Tao Drummers of Japan, "He rules us" de Sword Art Online Score y "Glasshouse" de Thom Hanreich.**

**El resto ya lo saben…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-Los caprichos de un corazón roto-**

"Por mucho que te esfuerces no llegarás jamás a ser parte de la realeza de Nerima" Sus malditas palabras retumbaban en mi cerebro cada vez que veía mi cicatriz en el espejo.

-¡Maldito!- grite enfurecida una vez más mientras aventaba contra la pared el primer objeto que mi mano había alcanzado del tocador que tenía frente a mí.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad -¿Estás bien hermanita?- era el idiota de mi hermano que se hacía pasar por un grandioso espadachín, cargando dos katanas en el cinturón, como si pudiera siquiera manejar una.

-¡Déjame!-grite furiosa arrojándole un objeto cualquiera sin lograr atinarle.

-Deberías ser más amable, te he traído una sorpresa- habló con demasiado optimismo para mi gusto.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté más de mala gana que por curiosidad, fuera lo que fuera seguramente era una estupidez y ese día no estaba para solapar sus tonterías.

-A que no adivinas de lo que mis emisarios se han enterado.

-No me importa.

-Debería importante, porque esto te concierne. Son noticias de tu amor platónico.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me giré sobre mi asiento por completo para prestarle toda la atención que ya se había ganado de mi parte.

-Habla de una vez.

-Tendrás que darme lo que me corresponde si quieres saber lo que tengo.

Entre cerré los ojos, era mi hermano pero era un maniático enfermo adicto a mis pociones. Aunque la culpa no era enteramente de él, yo le había mostrado lo fantástico que era volar, ser invisible, atravesar los muros, correr a grandes velocidades, sí, yo tenía pociones para todo salvo para reparar las cicatrices de mi rostro. Estas malditas cicatrices producto del viejo Happosai.

-Aquí tienes- le lance una poción que me había rogado tener, una para ser más ágil en combate.

El verdadero problema con mis hechizos y pociones radicaba en que yo no era un ser mágico de nacimiento, tampoco había sido cercana de alguno, de modo que no poseía la capacidad suficiente para que los efectos de mi magia fueran de forma permanente, no a menos que consumiera el corazón de un ser mágico en su límite de extinción y el tiempo corría.

Y el único ser mágico que había cerca era el desdichado de Happosai, solo que sus restos eran un misterio y el corazón de ese maldito viejo no duraría más allá de la tercera luna llena después de su muerte.

Había pasado semanas desde su muerte tratando de conseguir la información necesaria de eso y así poder reclamar lo que por derecho divino se me fue negado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunte fastidiada.

Tatewaki tomó todo el contenido del frasco, como el adicto en el cual se había convertido. Corrió rápidamente para quedar frente a mí.

-Hahahahahaha- rió de una forma perturbadora, pero ya nada me parecía lo suficientemente intimidante como para dar un paso atrás. Así que bostece.

-Habla de una vez o te puedes ir olvidando de la poción que me pediste para volar ¿lo recuerdas?

-Está bien, está bien –me miró directo a los ojos –no te vayas a poner mal pero al fin han comprometido a tu adorado guerrero.

-¡Qué!-grite poniéndome de pie -¿Quién es la maldita arpía que se atreve a separarme de mi adorado?

-Tranquila hermanita, el rumor que corre en los reinos es que es una princesa del otro extremo de la isla.

-Eso no me es suficiente, tengo que conseguir el corazón de Happosai antes de la luna llena o no tendré oportunidad alguna de completar mi magia.

Esto era grave, mi adorado príncipe de la guerra se desposaría con una extranjera que seguramente no lo idolatraría como yo.

-Lárgate- suspiré sintiéndome miserable –quiero que me consigas la ubicación del corazón para mañana por la noche, me quedan tres noches para que sea luna llena.

-Sí cariño- respondió burlonamente –te tendré el corazón del viejo.

Salió de mi habitación azotando la puerta tras de él.

-Tendré que hacer mi labor por igual- me dije en voz alta –no queda más, el idiota puede echarlo a perder. Aunque… podría servirme de distracción.

Me levanté tomando una delicada bata de seda que estaba sobre un biombo que adornaba mi habitación. Una vez puesta me acerque al espejo, detestaba mi horrenda cicatriz pero una vez hubiera obtenido el corazón esto quedaría atrás y no solo eso, sino que también conseguiría al príncipe de los hermosos ojos azules.

-Hohohohohohoho- reí mientras despedazaba arrojando al mismo tiempo al espejo una rosa negra –kagami, kagami ¿quién es la más hermosa de todos los reinos? hohohohohohoho

* * *

Soy el máximo guerrero, el más veloz, el más hábil, el más guapo, el rayo azul del reino de Furinkan.

-Pero que hermoso soy ¿no crees Sasuke?- pregunté a mi fiel compinche, un ninja excepcional, casi tan bueno como su señor.

Yo me estaba admirando frente a uno de los espejos que me regaló mi hermana, esos que fueron heredados por nuestro padre para poder ver otros mundos del exterior.

-Por supuesto mi señor, es usted el más apuesto no solo de Furinkan sino también de todos los reinos.

Sonreí arrogante –lo sé, lo sé.

De pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta, seguramente eran mis informantes. Desde un mes atrás, cuando murió el viejo brujo de la dinastía Saotome, mi hermana ha estado obsesionada con su corazón. La pobrecita cree que sí lo consume se volverá una hechicera invencible ¡qué absurdo! Ella ya es magnífica, y no es porque sus pociones me sean de mucha relevancia, pero las pocas que he consumido han dejado estupefactos a mis adversarios, y no es porque mis habilidades lo requieran en realidad.

-Pase- hablé autoritario mientras tomaba de su repisa a mis preciosas katanas para acomodarlas sobre el cinturón.

Un hombre con las horribles ropas del reino de Nerima entró a mis aposentos, hizo una reverencia y luego se puso de pie en cuanto se lo indique con las manos.

-Mi señor- habló solemne –debo comunicarle que el príncipe de Nerima está oficialmente comprometido ya, en unos días llegará a las tierras de Nerima una princesa que dicen proviene de la dinastía Tendo.

-Hahahahahahahahahahaha ¡Comprometido! Vaya, vaya, así que pronto los Saotome van a aliarse con los Tendo- me llevé una mano al mentón –Sasuke- le llamé para que se acercara.

-Mi señor- respondió junto a mí haciendo una reverencia.

-¿No dicen los rumores que la princesa Tendo es la más hermosa de los reinos?

Sasuke balbuceo algo que no era entendible por nada, bajé la vista y vi su confusión ante mi pregunta –creo que hay que avisarle a Kodachi sobre el compromiso de su "adorado"- dije eso último con burla.

-¿Le dirá que se trata de la princesa Tendo?- preguntó suspicaz Sasuke.

-Por supuesto que no, la mataría de inmediato y primero quiero ver si son ciertos los rumores sobre su belleza irreal.

-¿Mi señor?

-Sabes Sasuke, ya viene siendo tiempo de que siente cabeza y nadie mejor que un hermoso trofeo para el rayo azul ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto mi señor- siguió reverenciando mientras me alejaba de él para dirigirme hasta el informante.

-Bien hecho- apoye mis manos sobre sus hombros –si todo sale de acuerdo al plan de mi hermana, una vez se haya conquistado Nerima serás el general del ejército más grandioso que hayan visto los reinos y además, los Saotome nos han facilitado todo el camino a la gloria, teniendo tan cerca a la princesa Tendo podré desposarla y poseeremos seres mágicos, no tan magníficos como será mi hermana pero podrán entretenernos.

-Sí mi señor, estoy ansioso- respondió el informante.

-Puedes retirarte… Taro.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se levantó y salió de mis aposentos. Luego me giré para ver a Sasuke aún postrado a mis pies.

-Vamos Sasuke, será mejor no demorar mucho con estas noticias.

Camine hasta las puertas de mis aposentos y salí a paso firme para recorrer el largo pasillo que me llevaría a las habitaciones de mi hermana. Conforme me acercaba escuchaba gritos y cosas rompiéndose de la habitación de ella, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Demonios- dije en voz baja –ni hablar, tengo que informarle de esto o me matará si se entera por otra persona.

-¿Mi señor quiere que yo…?

-No Sasuke, tú permanece aquí- me lleve una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos, yo era el hombre de ese castillo, el señor de Furinkan –iré solo- tome aire golpeando ligeramente la puerta -¿estás bien hermanita?

Abrí sin esperar respuesta, yo era el señor de Furinkan, rayo azul, no debía temerle a nada.

-¡Déjame!- respondió furiosa arrojando un objeto que pude esquivar por suerte, estaba ahí sentada sobre un taburete forrado de seda, con muy poca ropa puesta.

-Deberías ser más amable, te he traído una sorpresa- traté de sonar condescendiente.

-¿De qué hablas?- me pregunto notablemente curiosa y no pude evita sonreír por la expectativa de ver su cara una vez supiera que su amado estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

-A que no adivinas de lo que mis emisarios se han enterado- no quería revelarle la verdadera fuente de mi conocimiento, ella sin dudarlo pondría en riesgo mis esfuerzos por conseguir información importante como tácticas de guerra o cuáles son los entretenimientos del príncipe.

-No me importa- gritó haciéndome volver a la realidad, la miré con sorpresa y algo de burla.

-Debería importante, porque esto te concierne. Son noticias de tu amor platónico.

Palabras mágicas, se dignó por fin a prestarme atención –habla de una vez- me rogó, pero ahora no le sería tan fácil sacarme la información.

-Tendrás que darme lo que me corresponde si quieres saber lo que tengo- días atrás le había encargado una poción para mejorar la agilidad de mis ataques, solo para practicar y comparar mi verdadera fuerza con lo que un simple truco pudiera ofrecer.

Suspiró derrotada, la curiosidad seguramente quemaba su interior. Sacó de uno de los cajones de su tocador un pequeña botellita de cristal rojo y me la arrojó -aquí tienes- habló resignada.

Tome la botella con cuidado de no romperla con mi fuerza sin igual, sonreí porque siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que se me antojara. La abrí y olí su interior, era como pimienta por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces la bebí por completo. Pensé en preguntarle cuánto duraría el efecto pero tocaría una fibra sensible, su ineficiencia para lograr una durabilidad decente en sus pociones, y de nuevo estaría sobre mí con lo del corazón.

-¿Y bien?- le escuche preguntarme haciendo que desviara mi atención de mis sentidos alertados a su insignificante pregunta, para lo que escucharía no valía la pena robara mi tiempo, pero en fin había ido porque soy un buen hermano.

Corrí hasta ella para darle una lección, debía ser más sumisa y al quedar frente a ella reí por su cara de susto, sentía como temblaba de miedo por mi cercanía pero podía estar tranquila jamás lastimaría a mi hermana –hahahahahaha- detecté una mueca de pavor disimulada por un bostezo fingido.

-Habla de una vez o te puedes ir olvidando de la poción que me pediste para volar ¿lo recuerdas?- trató de amenazarme.

-Está bien, está bien –la miré directo a los ojos, suspire, ahora me sentía preocupado por la forma en cómo fuera a tomar la noticia –no te vayas a poner mal pero al fin han comprometido a tu adorado guerrero.

-¡Qué!-se puso de pie -¿Quién es la maldita arpía que se atreve a separarme de mi adorado?

-Tranquila hermanita, el rumor que corre en los reinos es que es una princesa del otro extremo de la isla- no podía arriesgarme a que quisiera ir directamente a aniquilar a quien podría volverse mi esposa.

-Eso no me es suficiente, tengo que conseguir el corazón de Happosai antes de la luna llena o no tendré oportunidad alguna de completar mi magia, lárgate- suspiró notablemente triste.

Lo sabía, pobre hermana mía. Sentí que debía consolarla pero de pronto alzo la vista y con tono amargo de voz continuó hablando –quiero que me consigas la ubicación del corazón para mañana por la noche, me quedan tres noches para que sea luna llena.

-Sí cariño, te tendré el corazón del viejo- le juré con solemnidad conseguirle ese capricho.

De inmediato salí para organizar a mis hombres, ya que al parecer yo era la única esperanza que tenía mi desdichada hermana para lograr su felicidad.

-Que afortunada es Kodachi al tenerme ¿no lo crees Sasuke?- caminé junto con mi compañero de batallas por el largo pasillo que daba directo a las caballerizas.

-Sin duda alguna mi señor.

-Quiero que una comitiva infiltrada, comandada por Taro, busque de nueva cuenta en el interior del castillo de Nerima cualquier pista.

-Sí mi señor- reverencio Sasuke corriendo al lado opuesto.

Llegue a mi corcel y lo monte, debía buscar en los alrededores del reino vecino por alguna señal. ¿Pero cuál?

* * *

La habitación, que antes estaba completamente alumbrada, se oscureció en su totalidad dejando solo una breve luz de vela cerca del rostro de mi maestro. Me acerque.

-Maestro ¿cómo se siente?- pregunté hincándome a su lado.

-Ha llegado el momento Shinnosuke- susurró–mi corazón, mi… mi corazón- manoteo para que me acercara a su pecho. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, había hablado al respecto días atrás cuando comenzó a sentir el final de su vida.

-No maestro, no lo necesito.

-Siempre tan noble- alzo su mano para tocar mi rostro –eso no te llevará a nada, por eso he decidido partir mi corazón, quieras o no.

-¡Maestro!

-Estas destinado a la grandeza Shinnosuke, es importante que tengas la capacidad mágica necesaria para tu futuro.

-Pero…

-Nada, ahora solo eres un simple aprendiz pero en cuanto yo muera serás ascendido al brujo maestro de Nerima. Mi señor, el rey Genma, está próximo a confirmar un compromiso con la dinastía Tendo, ellos llegarán con unas yōsei que serán de gran ayuda para los fines de la dinastía Saotome pero debes tener cuidado con la princesa.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ella podría ser la desgracia para el reino si el príncipe Saotome se enamora.

-No comprendo nada maestro.

-En cuanto la veas lo comprenderás.

Asentí, debía confiar en las visiones de mi maestro. Aún así estaba renuente a aceptar si quiera algo de su corazón, yo no creía en que el consumir el corazón de un ser mágico en su límite de extinción fuera de ayuda para convertirme en un brujo completo. Para eso ya había pasado toda mi vida estudiando las habilidades de la creación, modificación y decadencia.

Escuche un ruido en el pecho del viejo maestro, lo que vi me horrorizó de forma tal que jamás nada por igual podría superar el hecho de verlo tomar su propio corazón de su pecho y con ambas manos partirlo en partes iguales.

-U… una… -jadeaba aire para poder hablar

-Maestro- estaba asustado, tomé la mitad de corazón que me ofrecía con una mano temblorosa.

-Una parte te obligaré a consu… consumirla- volvió a jalar aire introduciendo esa mitad en mi boca, yo trague asqueado el pedazo de magia –y… y la otra, la otra parte estará oculta. Si decides ocuparla la princesa Tendo será la llave a esa parte, debes… debes tratar de… debes quitar a la princesa del camino del príncipe, ella es noble, cariñosa, gentil y su camino también se cruza con el tuyo, podría… si… si tu lo desearas, ser la compañera ideal de un gran brujo- sonrió mirándome directo a los ojos cuando aventó al cielo la otra mitad, haciendo que esta desapareciera.

-Pero… ¿una princesa y un brujo?

-¡Claro!- abrió los ojos de par en par –la reina Nodoka se… se… ca… so… con uno.

-¿El Rey Saotome?

-En cuanto yo muera, él no tardará en hacerlo, ambos consumimos el corazón del mismo ser mágico- sonrió – hay mucho de lo que no sabes, mucho de lo… de lo que descubrirás a través de los años- me miró serio y con el último aliento me dijo -cuida el gran reino de Nerima, joven Saotome.

-¿Joven Saotome?- lo miré confundido, pero el solo asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ladeo su cabeza abandonando este mundo, dejándome solo.

Las luces de la habitación volvieron a prenderse, todas y cada una de las velas que se habían apagado ahora lucían más brillantes que antes.

Tome las manos del maestro y las coloque sobre su pecho, cerré sus ojos y acomodé su cuerpo con cuidado sobre la cama en la que había estado agonizando las últimas horas.

Quería llorar, era la única persona que me había querido como a un hijo. Mis padres habían servido a la dinastía Saotome pero yo jamás les había conocido, ellos murieron cuando yo aún era un bebé. Nadie me hablaba de ellos y el maestro Happosai había prohibido siguiera preguntando al respecto. Él, era el único padre que conocía.

Sin embargo mi deber era avisar su muerte en el palacio, olvide todo lo que mi maestro había delirado en su lecho de muerte, palabras que juré jamás decírselas a nadie.

Salí de la habitación de mi maestro y camine escaleras abajo hasta la puerta principal del anexo que se había construido para nuestro uso. Una vez fuera de este recorrí el largo pasillo que me llevaba de regreso al palacio, entre y pedí audiencia con sus majestades reales. Un guardia regresó solo para llevarme con ellos.

Le seguí, distraído con mis pensamientos no puse mucha atención a los guerreros que practicaban en el jardín principal. Si hubiera puesto atención hubiera visto que el príncipe no estaba entre ellos liderándoles.

-A un lado- escuche una voz potente hablar -su majestad, el príncipe Ranma, está saliendo de los aposentos del noble y justo rey Genma- anuncio un guardia haciendo que el que me guiaba me moviera a un lado del pasillo para que el príncipe pasara por entre los transeúntes.

Baje la vista como dictaba el protocolo pero no paso de mi atención que él me miró fijamente por algunos segundos, se sentía un ambiente tenso a su paso, él estaba notablemente molesto.

-Vamos- habló el guardia y alce la vista justo cuando el príncipe dio la vuelta al pasillo -¿va a venir o no?- el guardia me miró fijamente haciendo una pausa y después abrió un poco los labios - Mahoutsukai Shinnosuke.

Lo miré extrañado, ¿me acababa de llamar "Mahoutsukai"? Ese era el título que llevaba mi maestro ante la corte ¿cómo sabía este guardia lo ocurrido?

Camine de nuevo y ambos entramos a la habitación.

-Sus majestades, el Mahoutsukai Shinnosuke está aquí- anuncio el guardia frente a mí haciendo una prolongada reverencia.

Ambos reyes estaban sentados en unos tronos de plata al centro de la habitación.

-Adelante joven Shinnosuke- era el rey Genma quien pedía mi presencia dentro de la estancia. Camine para estar a la par del guardia e hice una reverencia.

-Puedes levantarte- ahora era la voz de la reina la que me permitía continuar con mi visita.

-Gracias Taro, te puedes retirar- hizo una seña el rey para que el guardia saliera del lugar, dejándonos solos.

-Mis señores yo debo comunicarles una terrible noticia- inicie mi diálogo.

-Lo sabemos Shinnosuke- se puso en pie el rey deshaciendo el nudo de su hitoe y abriendo el kosode que llevaba puesto, mi reacción natural fue desviar la vista a otro punto –tu maestro y yo compartimos un lazo que no puede explicarse, ambos consumimos del mismo corazón mágico.

-Eso me confesó en su lecho mi maestro pero… no podía creerle mi señor- seguí con la vista en otro punto.

El rey se acercó a mí, con el pecho descubierto y en ese punto me fue inevitable no verle. Desde el lugar donde su corazón estaba se veía una mancha deforme de color negro y violeta, de esa mancha salían marcadas venas del mismo tono que se iban expandiendo.

-Nuestra hora ha llegado, el corazón que consumimos ha dejado de vivir y ahora nos arrastrará junto con su extinción. A mí me quedan unos meses más, pero es…

Dejó de hablar cuando percibimos los sollozos de la reina.

-Ahora eres tú el nuevo Mahoutsukai- apoyo una mano en mi hombro –Shinnosuke.

El impacto de la noticia me había dejado mudo ¿qué más podía agregar? ¿Qué podía decir? Y sin darle permiso consciente a mi boca, esta se abrió –lo lamento mucho mi señor- me escuché decirle.

El rey sonrió y dio un par de palmadas adicionales –yo no, tuve una vida larga- se giró -¿sabes cuantos años tengo?

-¿Mi señor?

-Tengo más de 150 años. Vi morir a mi primera esposa e hija en manos de los yōkai, fue por eso que me volví un señor de la guerra y gracias a Happosai me convertí en amo de Nerima. Lo único que salvé ese día fue…- se detuvo y se giró a verme con los ojos cristalinos –son demasiados detalles ¿no lo crees?

-Sabe que soy completamente leal a usted, mi señor.

-Por ahora es lo único que necesitas saber- regresó hasta su trono, al lado de la reina quien se limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro con cuidado –necesito que te organices; en unas cuantas semanas llegará una princesa, la hija de mi buen amigo Soun Tendo, para desposarse con el príncipe. Requiero de tu completa atención a la seguridad de su vida, irás con la comitiva cuando lleguen al territorio. Debo advertirte, la princesa es custodiada por dos yōsei.

Asentí.

-En cuanto se formalice el matrimonio haremos el anuncio de tu nueva posición, por ahora, solamente nosotros y mi gente cercana lo saben ¿Has entendido?

Volví a asentir.

-Ni una sola palabra al príncipe y mucho menos a la duquesa Kuonji.

-Si mi señor, seré una tumba- hice una reverencia.

-Será mejor que preparen para mañana los funerales de Happosai y recuerda, su muerte puede ser del dominio del pueblo pero la ubicación de su cuerpo será un secreto. No quiero buitres tratando de encontrar su corazón, lo mismo será a mi muerte ¿comprendes?

-Sí- hice una reverencia y salí del lugar.

Ahí estaba el guardia que me había llevado esperándome.

-No será necesario que me acompañes- le explique cuando comenzó a seguirme –pero si te pido me envíes un par de hombres.

Hasta entonces no me había percatado de que era el segundo al mando en el ejército del príncipe, el vice comandante Taro. Un hombre que servía al general Ryoga como informante, conseguía datos del reino vecino de Furinkan. A primera mano podría parecer sospechoso pero era completamente leal al reino de Nerima.

-Enseguida honorable Mahoutsukai.

Sonreí por la forma tan solemne en cómo me estaba tratando –no es necesario que me hables de ese modo, y a decir verdad te pediría que no lo hicieras el anuncio aún no es formal y el rey solicito mantenerlo en secreto.

-Sí mi señor.

En la jerarquía de la realeza de Nerima sus majestades tienen el poder absoluto, después se le rinde tributo a los príncipes, a los duques y en siguiente escala al Mahoutsukai. Yo, tendré mayor rango que los señores de guerra. Si el rey no me hubiera colocado como aprendiz del maestro Happosai, del gran Mahoutsukai de Nerima posiblemente mi camino hubiera sido el de la guerra, como el general Ryoga. ¡Qué ironía!, él solía burlarse de mi condición y en unos cuantos días la ruleta daría la vuelta y él tendría que rendirme tributo.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda al vice comandante y cavile sobre lo que pasaría después. Regresaría a mis aposentos, prepararía los funerales de Happosai y después crearía un hechizo para ocultar sus restos en el infinito más allá.

-Y eso es todo- susurre.

No me di cuenta cuando ya había tocado la enorme puerta de nuestro anexo y menos cuando una gota cayó sobre mi mano apoyada ahí. De pronto me sentí como un niño pequeño, perdido, solo.

Luego escuche un fuerte galopar, cuando me giré vi a través de las ventanas del pasillo al príncipe cabalgar a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque que rodeaba el castillo y que se terminaba en un lago gigantesco que colindaba con las montañas. Yo no había ido más allá de ese lugar, estaba lleno de riscos y acantilados.

-Tan salvaje como siempre, insensible- me escuche decir en voz alta pero de inmediato cubrí mi boca con ambas manos –estoy diciendo necedades- susurre –será mejor que entre para preparar todo, me espera una noche larga y dolorosa… después de todo he consumido medio corazón mágico.

* * *

Me examiné en el espejo, no podía darme el lujo de errores esta era una oportunidad única. No era lo que necesitaba pero se aproximaba bastante, gracias al idiota de mi hermano y su ego pude atrapar un alma del espejo mágico que le había obsequiado, un alma curiosa que me serviría para prolongar este hechizo y restaurar no solo mis cicatrices sino también hacerle entrar en razón a mi adorado.

El plan era perfecto, estudiado y medido. No habría error.

Tome la máscara y termine de alizar el traje de guerrero del ejército de Nerima. Cuando salí de mi habitación ya me esperaban en el pasillo mi hermano y sus ninjas, ellos me llevarían hasta las caballerizas del palacio vecino.

Salimos del palacio, subí al carruaje y comencé a sentir nervios. Debía estar tranquila, confiada, esto funcionaría.

-Estamos llegando- anuncio mi hermano acercándose al carruaje por la derecha, montado en su caballo.

-Bien ¿estás seguro que el corazón del viejo está oculto en el bosque de Nerima?- pregunte. Era cierto que aún necesitaría el corazón o no habría un efecto duradero en cuestión de mi imagen.

-Sí, es lo que Taro logró descubrir.

El carruaje se detuvo y dos hombres me ayudaron a bajar.

-Sasuke te ayudará a llegar a las caballerizas- habló sin mirarme Tatewaki –espero que esto resulte Kodachi, estaremos en contacto a través de los kagami ¿entendiste?

-Eres un idiota- le grite –ese es el plan, debes tener siempre contigo el kagami.

Me exasperaba, no podía evitarlo. Me di la vuelta y camine junto con los ninjas por el resto del bosque, tuve que sacar nuevamente el collar que llevaba puesto era un pequeño dije de jade que contenía el alma atrapada.

-Abajo mi señora- habló Sasuke moviéndome para quedar pecho tierra.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurré.

-Se acerca alguien- alzando un poco los ojos por encima de unos arbustos –debemos apresurarnos, ahí viene el príncipe.

Ambos nos levantamos y corrimos hasta las caballerizas, el resto de los ninjas protegieron nuestros pasos.

-Mucha suerte mi señora Kodachi.

-Tendré éxito- sonreí guardando el dije dentro del uniforme.

Después lo vi ocultarse entre los caballos. Yo me acerque al caballo del príncipe, a Etsu y mirándolo directo a los ojos logré calmarlo con magia para poder montarlo. Me coloqué la máscara y entonces tiré de las riendas cuando escuche la señal de Sasuke. Salí disparada por la parte trasera de las caballerizas.

-¡Arre!- grité para llamar la atención del príncipe.

-¡Oye! ¡Insolente! ¡Ese corcel es mío!- me gritó y mi razón me pedía detenerme pero no, debía seguir el plan o no resultaría. Y entonces escuche una flecha cruzar el aire, _perfecto_, pensé, _todo va de acuerdo al plan_.

Caí en cuanto la flecha golpeo mi brazo.

-¡Quieto Etsu!- gritó mi príncipe –veamos quien eres ¿sí?- me tomó del brazo flechado presionando la herida.

Tenía que mostrar resistencia, aún cuando mi cuerpo no sintiera nada debido al hechizo -¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Que me sueltes insolente!

-¿Insolente?- preguntó furioso –Hablas demasiado para ser un ladrón.

-¡Exijo que me liberes!- forcejeé.

-Que te calles de una buena vez si no quieres morir en este instante- jaló de la máscara, era el momento, cerré los ojos concentrándome en el hechizo y cuando él tiró de mi cobertura los abrí. Había caído por completo, noté sus hermosos iris azules enrojecerse y caer anonadado de rodillas ante mí.

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó.

Sonreí.

* * *

**Y… ¿vamos bien? :) A que esto no se lo esperaban ¿cierto?**

**Diccionario:**

**Kagami: espejo.**

**Mahoutsukai: brujo.**


	5. Los amantes

**Seré breve para no salir golpeada… mucho jajaja**

**Fondos musicales: "Rooftop" de Thom Hanreich, "Left in suspense" de SwordArtOnline Score, "Glasshouse" de Thom Hanreich y "Lovers" de House of the flying daggers soundtrack.**

**El resto ya lo saben…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**-Los amantes-**

Me veía frente al espejo sin creerme siquiera mi vestimenta, adornada como una reina, usando los colores de la casa a la que pronto pertenecería. Había dejado atrás los adornos azules y verdes para dar paso al negro, rojo y dorado. No podía decir que les aborrecía pero sin duda me costaría trabajo acostumbrarme, eran tonalidades demasiado intensas. ¿Sería así mi futuro esposo? Su sola cercanía había causado electricidad en mi cuerpo y eso no podía negarlo a mí misma. Me volví a sorprender sonriendo de nuevo.

-Veo que estás de mejor humor princesa, el descanso te ha sentado bien- comentó Nabiki mientras flotaba cerca de mí en su tarea de colocar los adornos necesarios sobre mi cabello levantado.

-Sí, creo que necesitaba estirar las piernas y la espalda, habíamos viajado demasiado tiempo y me sentía encerrada dentro de aquella caja. Como un ave enjaulada.

-Que romántica comparación- suspiró Kasumi asomando su cabeza a un lado de mi cintura, estaba terminando de amarrar el cinturón obi que llevaría puesto esa noche.

-Espero que hayas dejado espacio suficiente en ese amarre, quiero respirar ¿sabes?

-Respirar esta sobre evaluado mi señora- comentó Nabiki –además con la pequeña cintura que posee es difícil calcular que tanto es suficiente.

Su comentario me hizo gracia.

-Quiero poder cenar, he pasado muy malos días a base de una alimentación insípida- respingue.

-Podrás cenar princesa- resolvió Kasumi y justo a tiempo, a la puerta unos golpes ligeros nos desviaron de la conversación que manteníamos.

Sin siquiera poder responder al toque, una figura delicada se adentró en la habitación cuando de inmediato las puertas de esta se abrieron de par en par. Tanto mis acompañantes como yo hicimos una profunda reverencia, era la reina Nodoka.

-Su majestad- hablé.

-De pie princesa, solo quería ver si estabas lista para la cena- su voz flotaba en el aire como un dulce murmullo. Era amable, delicada, graciosa, perfecta. ¿Esperaría mi futuro esposo ese grado de perfección en mí? De serlo creo que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa, solía ser a veces algo torpe, pero todo eso lo causaba por ser distraída. Nada grave realmente.

-Sí su majestad muy amable, ya estoy lista- camine hasta donde ella.

-Quería también avisarte que mi hijo está algo indispuesto y me apena mucho pero no estará presente esta noche- me miró con ternura y luego posó una mano sobre mi rostro –no hay de qué preocuparse, es una tontería.

La miré sorprendida ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de que me angustió la idea de que yo fuera la causa de que él no estuviera presente?

* * *

Camine hasta las habitaciones del príncipe cuando no llegó al lugar que habíamos acordado, pero tampoco lo hallé ahí. Consciente de que era impulsivo y caprichoso y que con frecuencia incumplía sus propias solicitudes decidí buscarlo en las caballerizas, pero nada. Ahí estaba Etsu, así que supuse estaría rondando por el palacio.

_¿Habría sido capaz de romper la tradición y se presentaría directamente con la princesa?, _pensé divertido con la idea. Toda clase de absurdas posibilidades cruzaron mi mente.

-Ese testarudo- susurré. Luego una extraña marca en el cielo me hizo detenerme, era un hilo de nubes que cruzaba a una altura poco mayor a un gran árbol y que además rodeaba parte del castillo.

Le seguí. Y fue entonces que la vi en acción, era una de las acompañantes de la princesa, ya me había advertido el príncipe que eran unas yosei pero verla en acción y sobre volando alrededor del castillo era otra historia; mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia y es que jamás había sido testigo de similar fenómeno.

Seguí caminando de forma sigilosa para no llamar su atención, estaba muy concentrada revisando la periferia. De pronto alzó la vista y tras dar un pequeño empujón con la planta de su pie sobre la pared salió disparada hacia el horizonte.

-Vaya que sí es rápida- dije en voz alta, me giré y cuando di otra zancada un crujir en el piso me hizo detenerme. Baje la mirada, pero no encontré nada fuera de lo común, así que agache el cuerpo para tantear con la palma de la mano el suelo, fue entonces que descubrí bajo una gruesa capa de paja una máscara de samurái, de las que solemos ocupar en el ejercito.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué hace aquí tan lejos de la armería?

Alce la vista buscando algo que delatara el porqué estaba en ese lugar aquel objeto y entonces escuché un ligero jadeo proveniente del bosque. Me puse de nuevo de pie y corrí con sigilo hasta el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos que mi experimentado oído había captado.

Con calma fui abriéndome paso entre las ramas de árboles y matorrales, adentrándome a la penumbra que causaban las sombras de estos en conjunto con el inicio del anochecer. Lo que vi fue una abominación. El príncipe, el caballo salvaje de Nerima estaba de rodillas frente a una mujer que llevaba un elaborado kimono entre abierto de color púrpura con adornos de pétalos de rosa negra. Suplicante ante aquella visión.

-Señora le suplico me diga ¿se convertiría en mi princesa?

Horrorizado me lleve una mano a la boca para evitar soltar un grito. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Tan solo unas horas atrás estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su futura esposa y ahora le profesaba devoción a una completa extraña. ¿Tan rápido y misterioso actúa el amor?

Me debatía entre ser leal a mi señor o a mi rey.

-¿Qué hago? Lo correcto sería avisarle a los reyes pero… podría mandarme degollar mi señor si le acuso, sería traición. Ante todo somos amigos y es mi deber hacerle ver que está cometiendo una terrible falta- me dije en voz baja mientras me ocultaba cuando lo vi ponerse de pie caminando tras la mujer. Aventurándose en el bosque.

Les seguí. La mujer le tendió la mano, por detrás de su espalda al príncipe para que este la tomara, él caminaba de forma mecánica. Algo no estaba bien en definitivo.

_Tal vez es una ninfa que ha embrujado al príncipe_, pensé.

Avanzamos por un largo camino de hojas verdes, yo siempre tratando de ocultarme de sus ojos. Aún no comprendía cómo no me había detectado ya el príncipe si tenía los sentidos del mejor samurái.

-¿A dónde me llevas hermosa Kodachi?- preguntó a la mujer que iba por delante.

-Te voy a entregar algo a cambio de tu petición.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? ¿Serás mi princesa?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces volvamos al palacio, haré el anuncio inmediatamente y esta noche serás mi esposa- habló acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura y hacerla girar hacia él.

Los miraba con los ojos abiertos, esto no podía ser cierto.

-Primero, lo primero- habló la mujer sacando algo que estaba por debajo de su cinturón obi. Fije más la vista y logre darme cuenta de que se trataba de una daga, hasta ahí mi paciencia.

Salte de mi escondite y empuje a la mujer para separarla del príncipe.

-¡Atrás!- grite al momento y desenvainé la katana para enfrentar a la mujer -¿quién eres y que le has hecho al príncipe?

-¡Ryoga! No te permito que le hables así, tendrás que enfrentarme- habló el príncipe desenvainando también su katana y alzándola en forma de ataque frente a mí.

-Pero…- trate de hacerlo entrar en razón -¿no se da cuenta de que esto es un embrujo?

-¿Porqué llamas al amor a primera vista un embrujo?

-¡Ya estás comprometido! En tan solo un par de días la princesa…

-¿Qué princesa?- preguntó la mujer que estaba tras el príncipe con demasiado interés.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndola de cerca me recordaba a alguien.

-Deja tus necedades Ryoga y pelea, no permitiré que cometas una terrible falta como lo que has hecho a mi futura esposa.

-¿Tu esposa?- pregunté agudizando la voz –ella es una impostora de tal título. Además estuvo a punto de atacarte.

La mujer miró divertida la daga que estaba en sus manos.

-¿Crees que iba a atacarlo?- preguntó tomando con cautela uno de los brazos del príncipe. Él la miró de reojo y siguió con la vista el camino de su mano. Luego ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano del príncipe y la acercó a ella –yo no iba a atacarlo, simplemente necesito un poco de su sangre.

Antes de terminar la frase cortó una línea a través de la palma del príncipe, quien ni siquiera se inmuto por el hecho.

-¡Atrás mujer!- grite jalando al príncipe para quitárselo de las manos aprovechando que esté se encontraba distraído y había bajado su katana.

-¡No!- gritó ella y yo corrí, corrí con el príncipe a cuestas. Parecía tan indefenso y frágil, seguramente a causa del hechizo.

Corrimos hasta salir del bosque, pero para mi sorpresa ya era de noche. Dentro del bosque no había apreciado que la luna ya estaba por encima de nosotros.

-¡Yoshiro! ¡Kazuto!- grité a los hombres que estaban más cerca de nosotros. Ambos corrieron a nuestro auxilio –ayúdenme a llevar al príncipe a sus habitaciones.

Ranma estaba ido, con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera desmayado entre mis brazos. La sangre de su mano seguía corriendo por entre sus dedos.

-¡El príncipe está herido!- anuncio Kazuto.

-Quiero que lleven al príncipe dentro, manden a los hombres que hay en la periferia conmigo. Daré instrucciones- resolví y ambos asintieron tomando al príncipe en brazos.

Escuche una risa en el viento.

-¡Sal! ¡Maldita bruja!- grite con la katana en guardia buscando con la mirada lo que fuese. Pero más pronto estuvieron varios hombres a mi lado de lo que me di cuenta.

-General Hibiki- me saludo uno de ellos. Yo asentí por el saludo.

-Quiero que se adentren en los límites del bosque, busquen a una mujer.

-¿Una mujer?

-Tengan cuidado, es una bruja.

Al menos 15 hombres corrieron dentro del bosque, yo me giré y me tope de frente con Kazuto.

-Mi señor, la reina lo busca.

-Iré enseguida.

Caminé a un lado de él y entré al palacio por una de las puertas laterales. Subí las escalinatas hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la reina Nodoka.

Un guardia estaba en la entrada así que me abrió en cuanto me vio doblar el pasillo. Hice una reverencia hasta escuchar la voz de la reina.

-Puedes ponerte de pie Ryoga.

-Mi señora.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- se levantó del trono donde estaba sentada y bajó un par de escalones para quedar a mi altura, yo baje la mirada.

-No lo sé mi señora, estaba buscando al príncipe y lo encontré en el bosque con una mujer.

-¿Una mujer?

-Una bruja- corregí.

-Entiendo. Será mejor no decir nada al rey, yo iré a avisar a la princesa que Ranma no nos acompañará esta noche. Comunícale a Shinnosuke lo sucedido para que vea que puede hacer con el embrujo que trae mi hijo.

-Su majestad… ¿ya lo ha visto?- quería descubrir como sabía lo del posible embrujo.

-Sí, está aquí en mi cama- hizo una seña con la mano.

Estiré el cuello buscando al príncipe entre las cortinas de la cama de la reina, ahí estaba, tranquilo.

-¿Estará bien?

-No lo sé, eso lo determinará Shinnosuke.

Asentí.

-Que refuercen la seguridad en el perímetro del castillo. Ningún cabo suelto General.

-Sí su majestad.

Volví a hacer una reverencia y salí del lugar. Tenía que buscar a Shinnosuke, así que corrí hasta el anexo donde vivía.

Llegue sin aliento, pero no importaba ahora el asunto era de precaria urgencia.

-¡Shinnosuke!- grite -¡Abre la puerta en nombre del rey!- volví a golpear pero nada.

De pronto escuche música que provenía del interior.

-Sé que estas ahí, abre la maldita puerta.

Estaba preparando el puño para volver a golpear cuando la puerta se abrió. Estaba ahí de pie mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa. Me veía como a un loco.

-Adelante general Hibiki- me hizo pasar -¿a qué debo su intensa visita?

-El príncipe fue embrujado.

-¿Perdón?

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, veía la incredulidad en su rostro.

-Eso es imposible- continuó hablando.

-Es la verdad, yo lo vi en el bosque siguiendo a una bruja.

-¿A una bruja?

-Hoy no estamos procesando las ideas ¿no?- sí, fui sarcástico pero es que me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Lo lamento general, no es que no comprendiera lo que me dice sino que más bien no le veo sentido a sus palabras. Es imposible que una bruja este en los alrededores.

-Pues entonces si no fue una bruja, yo el cuento de amor a primera vista no me lo puedo creer.

El aprendiz de brujo me miró con terror en su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- pregunté sin entender nada.

-Dice ¿amor a primera vista?

-El príncipe alegó estar enamorado de ella, la quería hacer princesa.

-¿De casualidad recuerda su nombre?

Busque en mi memoria, sí, si le había nombrado por su nombre. ¿Cómo iba? ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Maldición!

-No, no lo recuerdo.

-No se preocupe, lo importante ahora es ir a ver al príncipe- tomó una capa que le hacía a la par de abrigo de uno de los muebles que estaban en la entrada y se lo colocó.

Pasó a mi lado, vi una pequeña cicatriz en su cuello y no pude más que preguntarle si estaba bien.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté señalando la cicatriz mientras cerraba la puerta del lugar.

Se llevó la mano a la herida –fue causado por la magia.

-¿Reciente?

-No, hace uno años.

-Nunca la había visto.

-Nunca me había puesto atención General.

Sonreí de medio lado –es verdad- camine tras él –Shinnosuke – le llamé y se detuvo para verme –el príncipe tiene una herida en la mano.

Asintió –me lo imaginaba.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-Tengo una vaga idea solamente.

Se giró y continuó su camino rumbo al castillo. Yo fui en silencio el resto del trayecto, cuando llegamos al tercer nivel tuve que detenerlo para que no fuera rumbo a las habitaciones del príncipe.

-No está ahí- explique tomándole del brazo –está arriba, con la reina.

Asintió y continuó el piso restante. Una vez ahí caminamos hasta el lugar, ya nos esperaban los guardias con las puertas abiertas.

-Mi señora- hizo una reverencia Shinnosuke y yo le imité.

-Pasen- habló la reina –por favor, está muy mal, está sudando.

-Señora- le llamó Shinnosuke -¿puedo preguntar porque no llamó a un galeno para que lo revisara?

-Esto es magia, solo tú puedes hacer algo- le respondió y se alejo para que pudiera acercarse a él.

Shinnosuke se arrodillo junto al lecho donde estaba recostado el príncipe, esté abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos del primero sobre su brazo.

-No, no me toques- habló con voz ronca el príncipe.

-Mi señor, es necesario que yo…

-¿Qué tu qué?- abrió los ojos tanto como podía.

-Señor, está herido- explicó el aprendiz mostrándole.

El príncipe se vio la mano y se dejó ir de nuevo.

-¿Estará bien?- me atreví a preguntar acercándome al aprendiz.

Este se giró un poco para verme, sus ojos denotaban una mezcla de preocupación y asombro.

-El príncipe iba a ser usado como una brújula.

-¡No!- grito la reina

-¿A qué…? ¿Una brújula?

-No se preocupen- sacó un cristal y lo colocó sobre la mano del príncipe, este comenzó a brillar levemente cerrando la herida que no paraba de sangrar –estará mejor.

La reina se acercó corriendo al príncipe.

-¿Le quitaste el hechizo?- pregunté al aprendiz cuando este se hizo a un lado mientras la reina arrullaba entre sus brazos al dormido heredero de Nerima.

-No, yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Significa que…

-Está enamorado de ella, pero esto no es duradero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella estaba buscando algo- desvió su vista hacia la reina y esta lo miro como comprendiendo algo que solo ellos sabían. No me quise entrometer –el príncipe era su medio para encontrarlo, sin ese ingrediente sus hechizos no duran.

-¿Cuándo se va a pasar esto?

-No lo sé, depende del poder de la bruja.

-¿Podrá llevarse a cabo la boda en tres días como estaba planeado?- preguntó la reina con hilo de voz.

-No lo sabría su majestad, trataré de investigar más en los libros de mi maestro y…

-No- dijo la reina sorprendiéndonos a ambos –por ahora dejemos que pase la noche, tenemos invitados en el castillo y no deben enterarse de nada de lo sucedido, los planes seguirán su curso.

-Entendido- susurré, luego miré al aprendiz –será mejor que te prepares, aún eres invitado a la cena.

Asintió con algo de pena, se notaba que no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos.

-Con su permiso su majestad- anuncio haciendo una reverencia –General Hibiki.

Lo vi salir y hasta que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse la reina se levantó de su lugar acomodando al príncipe sobre el lecho, se veía tan tranquilo y lleno de paz. Me pregunte si en su interior existiría una lucha sobre su sentir, porque conocía bien a mi amigo y sabía que había experimentado otra clase de hechizo cuando tocó la mano de la princesa Tendo.

-Ryoga- me llamó.

-Su majestad- hice una reverencia.

-Será mejor actuar lo más normal posibles ante la dinastía Tendo, por favor involucra a Shinnosuke a que se sienta cómodo esta noche y resguarden la seguridad del palacio… no quiero que involucremos a las yosei de la princesa ¿entendido?

-Se hará lo que ordena su majestad, iré a prepararme para la cena.

Hice una nueva reverencia y salí de la estancia.

-Demonios- susurre para mí, camine a lo largo del pasillo hasta las escalinatas que me dirigían al otro extremo del castillo donde se encontraban mis aposentos.

Una vez ahí me quite el uniforme y llame a mi servicio para que me ayudara a cambiarme.

-Akari, sé amable y que me preparen un baño- le indique a la joven que me servía cuando se acercó a mí para ayudarme con el cinturón.

-Enseguida mi señor- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a otras chicas que estaban sacando de un baúl la ropa que vestiría esa noche.

Mis pensamientos solo buscaban una explicación a todo lo sucedido. ¿A qué se refería Shinnosuke con lo que comento sobre que la bruja busca algo que necesita? Era evidente que la reina debía tener algún conocimiento de lo que podría ser.

Akari apoyo sus manos sobre mis hombros y me sacó de mis pensamientos por completo, olía delicioso, no pude evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto suyo.

-Está listo su baño mi señor- me susurró al oído.

-Sabes- dije acariciando su delicada muñeca con mis dedos, sentí como mi caricia la tomaba por sorpresa, su tensión la delataba –algún día deberías poner en práctica mi nombre ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte que me llames Ryoga?

Me giré para verla a los ojos, esa mujer me servía pero aún así yo sentía una increíble atracción por ella. Incluso había hablado del tema con Ranma, me sugirió exponérselo a la reina Nodoka, puesto que era una de sus damas de compañía también, y pedir permiso para comenzar a cortejarla. Pensaba esperar hasta después de la boda real para hacerlo pero el que ella se acercara a mí justo ahora me había dado valor para saltarme protocolos y reglas, quería tocarla.

-No lo puedo hacer mi señor- se sonrojo bajando la vista.

Tome su mentón y le di un fugaz beso en los labios –inténtalo por favor- susurre.

Asintió y me miró tímidamente –si… Ryoga.

Sonreí satisfecho, de todo lo ocurrido en reciente esta era mi gratificación.

-Gracias- la solté y camine a su lado para dirigirme a la tina que estaba tras el biombo.

* * *

-Nodoka- habló mi padre con una copa de licor en su mano alzada –todo se ve delicioso, a su salud majestad.

-Gracias- respondió la reina, luego sentí su mano sobre mi mano apoyada en la mesa -¿te sientes bien querida? Te veo algo distraída.

-Es que falta al prometido- respondió sonriente mi padre, estaba ya algo tomado. Yo me sonroje y baje la vista.

-Tranquila, mi hijo te verá mañana… tuvimos un imprevisto y tuvo que encargarse, al fin y al cabo él es el líder aquí por ahora- agregó la reina Nodoka liberándome de su agarre.

-Sí- respondí en un hilo de voz.

No tenía apetito, me había ilusionado con por fin conocerlo y verle. Era esto una tortura, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-¿Descansó bien princesa?- preguntó el hombre que estaba frente a mí, creo que era el General Hibiki según me presentaron al entrar al gran comedor.

-Sí, muchas gracias por el interés- se veía guapo, arreglado con un elegante kimono gris oscuro y detalles rojos.

El único que desentonaba en la paleta de colores era mi padre, con su vestimenta azul. Tampoco entendía porque Shinnosuke estaba ahí, se suponía que ningún ser mágico debería estar presente de acuerdo al protocolo. Este me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y en su mirada, yo me sonroje porque me había sorprendido mirándole.

-Tiene un hermoso jardín- comente a la reina.

-Gracias, espero mañana temprano mostrártelo.

El resto de la cena fue así, aburrida, extraña, intimidante. Al finalizar de cenar mi padre y la reina se retiraron a un estudio a platicar. El general Hibiki se ofreció a acompañarme a mis aposentos pero le pedí me dejara dar un paseo por los pasillos exteriores al gran comedor que tenían una vista hermosa de Nerima.

Lo note dubitativo por mi petición pero al final acepto, retirándose cuando Shinnosuke me ofreció su mano para caminar a su lado por aquel mirador rodeado de ventanales enormes. Eso se sentía como estar en una caja de cristal.

Mire emocionada el cielo.

-Esto es hermoso- susurre

-Princesa…-comenzó a hablar mi acompañante con una suave voz encandiladora. Lo mire aterrada soltándome de su mano.

-No, por favor- respondí –no es posible.

-Yo… solo quería desearle buenas noches- me sonrió tranquilamente, hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta –estará segura aquí dentro su majestad, por favor no salga.

No me gire para verlo, solo… solo… le deje marchar. ¿Qué? Una parte de mí quería correr tras él, sabía que me miraba de cierta forma que me ponía la piel de punta. Pero tenía mi deber, mi maldito deber.

-Soy una tonta- me lleve las manos a la cara y suspiré. Cuando me solté apoye mis brazos sobre el marco de uno de los ventanales sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-¿Por qué dices que eres una tonta?- escuche una voz conocida tras de mí.

Temblaba como una hoja, pero mi curiosidad picaba cada fibra de mi ser. Poco a poco me fui dando la vuelta. La luna iluminaba su silueta, mis piernas tiritaban y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

Hice una reverencia.

-Buenas noches- dije y entonces él se acercó a mí.

Iba vestido con un kimono rojo de bordes negros y una hakama a juego de color oscuro. Me quedaba sin aliento a cada paso que él daba mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó confundido.

Reí. ¿Cómo que quien era yo?

-¿Por qué ríes?- preguntó alzando una mano para tocar ligeramente mi mejilla sin perder su vista de mis ojos.

Seguí de reojo el trayecto de su mano.

-No…- buscaba aire –no deberíamos estar aquí soloa, no es correcto.

-Pero es que no me has respondido quien eres, si no sé quién eres no sé si es correcto o no esto- explicó divertido, lo oí suspirar.

-Soy la princesa Tendo… ¿no me reconoces?- pregunté extrañada.

-Ese labio- susurró para sí mismo sin responderme, pero por supuesto lo escuche, yo me sonroje y todo mi mundo se nubló cuando se acercó más acariciando con su dedo pulgar mi labio inferior. Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos.

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar de nuevo confundido -¿ya nos habíamos conocido?

-No propiamente, yo llegue cubierta como dicta la tradición y se suponía que esta noche nos veríamos por primera vez- me moví indignada, era verdad que él no había aparecido en la cena. De pronto una punzada de rencor me obligó a quitarme de su agarre –debo irme su majestad.

-¿De pronto te vuelves formal?- su pregunta hizo que me detuviera en seco –Si llegaste completamente cubierta ¿cómo sabías quien era yo?

Me detuve pero solo para regresar y volver a cerrar la poca distancia que había creado yo misma al intentar huir de él. Sería muy apuesto, como mis yosei habían dicho, pero se notaba que era un odioso. Me acerque retándole con mi postura.

-Por su voz- el sonrió de medio lado, seguro le había inflado el ego –jamás podría olvidar una voz tan peculiar como la suya. Buenas noches.

Abrió los ojos como platos pero no me quede a disfrutar de su reacción por mi venenoso comentario, tome con ambas manos el kimono para alzarlo y camine de regreso al interior del palacio.

-Odioso- murmure molesta mientras subía las escalinatas, pero ¿a quién engañaba? el encuentro me había emocionado. Sonreí de medio lado al recordarlo y me lleve una mano para acariciar la parte de mis labios que él había acariciado –es un odioso.

* * *

**Mil, mil, mil disculpas. Sé que me tarde horrores para actualizar pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia. **

**Culpo a una amiga de esto, ella me regaló una copia del famoso "50 sombras de Grey", quien no lo haya leído NO LO HAGA! Jaja es adictivo como jugar Candy Crush y lo que es peor de todo es una copia (literal) de Crepúsculo jajaja. **

**Digamos que mi cerebro se enfocó en otra clase de historia, tipo "Nerima Quema" que por cierto ¿ya pasaron a leer? ;)**


	6. Preparativos

**Fondos musicales: "At our parting" de Sword Art Online, "Ibuki " de Yoshida Brothers y "Moyuru" de Yoshida Brothers**

**El resto ya lo saben…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Capítulo 5

-Preparativos-

La vi caminar de regreso al palacio, me había dado una lección, una verdadera bofetada sin tocarme si quiera un centímetro. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma tensa.

-Yo no tengo una voz peculiar- me sorprendí diciendo en voz alta.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, una princesa de otro reino había llegado para casarse conmigo. Por la tarde le había saludado y de acuerdo al protocolo esta noche la debía haber conocido formalmente durante una cena pero… ¿Por qué no estuve presente?

-¡Su majestad!- escuché la voz de Ryoga llamarme a lo lejos, alce la vista y lo vi asomado desde unos ventanales -¿Qué está haciendo fuera de sus aposentos?

-¡Baja!- le ordené y el solo asintió.

Yo me di la vuelta y apoye ambas manos en la baranda donde se había recargado la princesa Tendo segundos antes.

-Es hermosa…- susurre y luego fruncí el ceño –pero se nota que tiene un carácter fuerte, para nada delicado.

-¿Qué no es nada delicado?- era la pregunta de Ryoga mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Acabo de conocer a la princesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar descansando, te hechizaron ¿sabes?

-No es para tanto, es hermosa pero no es para tanto.

Ryoga me miró con los ojos abiertos antes de soltar la carcajada, así que no me dejó otra opción más que golpearle el brazo con todas mis fuerzas, que para ser honestos eran pocas.

-¡Calma su majestad!- exclamó tratando de detener la risa.

-No entiendo nada.

-Es lógico, te estoy diciendo que te hechizaron pero no me refería a la princesa Tendo sino…- me miró con cautela, esta vez más serio para mi gusto.

-¿Quién?

Ryoga miró a ambos lados y luego se acercó a mí como si tratara de responderme con solo una mirada todas las dudas que mi mente no dejaba escapar de mi boca.

-¿Quién Ryoga?- pregunte con una denotación de terror en mi voz.

-Una bruja- me susurró.

-Imposible- reí de nervios, pero sentí las piernas débiles y la vista se me nubló.

-¡Su majestad!- escuché la voz de Ryoga alarmada y de pronto sentí unos brazos sujetarme antes de caer de rodillas –aún estás débil, será mejor llevarle a sus aposentos.

-Déjate las propiedades a un lado, quiero ver a mi madre.

-Se encuentra en la biblioteca con el daimyō Tendo.

-¿Cómo me ocurrió esto?- pregunté tratando de ponerme en pie.

-No lo sé su majestad, nos separamos por la tarde de regreso de los aposentos del aprendiz Shinnosuke y cuando salí a buscarlo en las caballerizas yo lo escuche dentro de los límites del bosque que rodea el castillo.

-¿Y ahí estaba la bruja?- me llevé una mano a la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable.

-Mi señor, es mejor que descanse ¿Mi señor?- La voz de Ryoga se convirtió en un eco, los ojos se me cierran contra mi voluntad. Caigo, caigo en un sueño profundo. ¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

-¡Es un bruto!

-Mi señora debe calmarse- era la voz de Kasumi que me seguía de cerca en mi ir y venir dentro de la habitación que habían dispuesto para mí.

-¿Calmarme?

-Será mejor que respire.

-Según la reina Nodoka el príncipe estaba indispuesto, más tarde durante la cena dijo que había tenido que atender asuntos importantes y al finalizar me lo he encontrado como si nada en los jardines interiores. ¿Acaso se burla de mí?

-Seguramente hay una explicación a todo esto, Nabiki ya está investigando.

-La única explicación es que es un príncipe mimado que siempre se sale con la suya ¿Cómo esperan que cumpla mi deber si tengo que tratar con un niño?

Deje ir todo mi peso al suelo, sobre los cómodos y acojinados almohadones que había junto a los ventanales. Recargue mis brazos sobre el marco de estos y suspire.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunté en un tono lastimero y de queja.

-Cumplir con su deber mi señora.

-¿Con ese arrogante? Creo que prefiero la muerte.

-Señora no diga eso por favor.

-Yo…

-¡Señora Akane!- gritó Nabiki al atravesar la pared.

-Nabiki ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no uses magia aquí dentro?

-Lo siento mi señora pero traigo noticias, noticias que pueden interesarle.

-Habla- le ordené acomodándome mientras le hacía una seña a Kasumi para que me quitara el tocado de la cabeza.

-Señora, escuché un rumor de que el príncipe fue hechizado.

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto pretendes gastarme Nabiki? Sabes que soy una mujer paciente pero estás abusando de mí.

-Es verdad mi señora, no es ninguna broma. Dicen los guardias del palacio que el príncipe fue traído por la tarde casi inconsciente en los brazos de su general.

-Y…- quise restarle importancia al absurdo rumor.

-Y que sangraba mi señora.

-Eso es una mentira, lo he visto hace tan solo unos instantes en los jardines interiores, hemos…

Ambas me miran curiosas, alzando esas cejas interrogantes. Saben que estoy roja de vergüenza.

-¿Han que mi señora?- pregunta valiente Nabiki.

-Solo hemos hablado.

-Es que lo ha visto al fin- completa el relato Kasumi a modo de explicación para Nabiki.

-¿Verdad que es muy apuesto mi señora?- me pregunta Nabiki con los ojos brillantes, se nota que le ha gustado mi futuro esposo y una punzada de celos me golpea el pecho.

-Es lo mismo que yo le he preguntado- le sigue el juego Kasumi a Nabiki y ambas se emocionan lanzando suspiros.

-Es… es…

Las dos me miran, expectantes.

-Sí, lo reconozco es un príncipe muy apuesto pero es arrogante, engreído, se nota que es un mimado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso si no lo has tratado?- preguntó Kasumi

-No hace falta, solo con su forma de moverse se da uno cuenta de su actitud prepotente- miré a ambas con el ceño fruncido, ellas parecían divertidas con mi actitud. Está bien, admito que no podía sacarlo de mi mente. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía ser más lista que el príncipe.

-Bueno- continué para restar importancia de lo que yo pensara sobre la apariencia del joven príncipe -¿tú crees que sea posible lo que cuentan los guardias?

-Revisé la periferia del castillo, no encontré rastro de sangre o del aroma de alguna bruja o ser mágico, pero sí una gran cantidad de magia del aprendiz.

-¿Crees que hayan querido borrar el rastro de lo ocurrido?-preguntó Kasumi abriendo los ojos, se notaba sobresaltada, horrorizada.

Nabiki torció la boca pero asintió lentamente.

-¿Con qué fin?- pregunte tratando de asimilar toda esta información.

-Seguramente no quieren hacérselo saber a usted o a su padre.

-Pero es que… ¿qué tipo de hechizo le pusieron? ¿Será peligroso?- comencé a sentir un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos, una preocupación silenciosa resonó en el fondo de mi cabeza. _¿Será tan peligroso como para cancelar la boda?_, pensé.

-Por lo que escuché el príncipe iba a ser utilizado como un instrumento de búsqueda, no creo que sea ya un peligro su majestad- me tranquilizó Nabiki –intentaré averiguar más, de cualquier forma faltan dos días aún para celebrar su boda y no lo verá más hasta la noche de la ceremonia.

-Esta… está bien- susurré, sentía los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Condenada a un matrimonio que no sabía si quería o no llevar a cabo. Me sentía confundida, por un lado me alegraba mucho que el príncipe fuera apuesto y atrevido, pero por otro lado creía que necesitaba hablar con él para tranquilizar mi angustia. Algo que estaría totalmente prohibido siquiera solicitar.

Debía ser honesta conmigo por lo menos, estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de contarme Nabiki, pero no por mí sino por él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguiría hechizado cuando nos encontramos?

Tal vez por eso se ha comportado tan extraño, como si no supiera quién era yo, como si le pareciera divertida su falta de compromiso para estar presente en la cena más importante de nuestras vidas.

Si, lo acepto, lo que me molesta es que no se haya presentado a la cena, que me lo haya tenido que topar sin saber que o cómo reaccionar. Tan… tan… falto de educación. Cómo si no fuese yo importante. Me molesta, me entristece y ahora me preocupa.

¿Qué el príncipe fue hechizado? ¿Por qué? ¿Será por nuestro matrimonio? ¿Seré yo la causa? Un dolorcito me aqueja el pecho, me llevó en automático la mano al corazón para acariciarlo.

-Su majestad ¿se siente mal?- pregunta alarmada Kasumi sentándose a mi lado tras quitar todos los adornos y dejar mi cabello suelto.

-Yo- la miró con el dolor creciendo y creciendo cada vez que tomo aire -¿seré yo la causa de que hayan hechizado al príncipe?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

-Mi señora- me abraza y yo dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, no puedo llorar porque las lágrimas se niegan a salir –no lo creo.

-Descuide su majestad investigaré la causa- agrega Nabiki acariciando mi rostro –debe dormir ahora.

Asiento levemente y comienzo a sentir los parpados pesados. Pero no estoy cansada. ¡Maldita sea! Me está durmiendo, debo… hablar con ella, no puede seguir haciendo con mi cuerpo su voluntad. Al menos eso tendrá de bueno el matrimonio con Saotome, cuando deje de ser una Tendo las yosei no podrán hechizarme.

* * *

Me estiré. Estiré los brazos por lo alto de mi cabeza y abrí los ojos. Ya era de día, los primeros rayos del sol aún se veían tímidos en el horizonte. La vista desde mis aposentos era magnífica, se apreciaban las montañas que delimitaban el territorio de Nerima y el bosque que rodeaba el castillo.

Me levanté del futon y caminé hasta el enorme ventanal que tenía frente a mí. Busque en el bosque desde esa altura algún indicio o rastro de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Aún necesitaba procesar lo que Ryoga me había contado antes de dormir.

Y es que para mí era difícil pensar que había sido muy viable para una bruja hechizarme, hacerme caer a sus pies como un idiota. Ni siquiera la recuerdo y eso es lo que más frustración me hace sentir.

Mientras observo el paisaje veo a una de las yosei de la princesa buscando algo dentro del bosque. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

-¡Hey!- le grito desde mi posición. De inmediato se gira y me ve a la distancia, hace una reverencia y se pone de nueva cuenta de pie.

-¿En qué puedo servirle su majestad?- pregunta y sale del límite del bosque para regresar al perímetro llano que rodea el castillo.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

Me mira sonriente y luego da vuelta un cinturón que lleva un pequeño cesto a la espalda, es un cesto de mimbre que está repleto de flores.

-Son flores mi señor- explica mostrándome el contenido –son para su majestad Tendo.

-El bosque es peligroso.

-Lo sé mi señor pero descuidadamente he derramado un frasco de esencia y he dejado a su majestad Tendo sin el perfume necesario para sus nupcias.

Siento la cara arder –comprendo –trato de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no pensar en lo que me ha confiado la yosei –procura no tardar tanto, te repito que el bosque es peligroso.

-Pierda cuidado mi señor, puedo parecer indefensa pero tengo un par de trucos preparados en caso de que alguien quiera hacerme daño.

-Bien- le digo y me doy la media vuelta. Justo a tiempo el sonido de las puertas abriendo me distrae de pensar más a fondo sobre mi futura boda.

-Su majestad- corean dos sirvientes acompañados de dos damas de mi madre que también saludan formales a su entrar.

-¿Va a tomar un baño su majestad?- pregunta una de las damas de mi madre, creo que se llama Sayuri.

-No, iré a entrenar y después regresaré a tomar un baño.

-Mi señor, tenemos órdenes de llevarlo al templo. Su padre, el daimyo Saotome ha solicitado que pase el día con los mojes para elevar su alma en una plegaria por un buen matrimonio.

-¿De qué tonterías me hablas?

-Nada de tonterías- es la voz de mi madre que está en la entrada, hago una reverencia y me pongo de pie cuando veo sus ropas frente a mí –estamos en los preparativos para tu boda que será mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿La has adelantado un día? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo sucedido.

-¿Pero…?

-Nada de quejas Ranma.

-¿Mi padre sabe algo sobre lo sucedido?

Mi madre camina a mí alrededor, yo me quedo quieto escuchándola pasearse por mis aposentos sin responderme.

-Sí- suelta por fin tras unos angustiosos minutos de silencio, los sirvientes parecen estatuas a la espera de órdenes.

-¿Entonces…?

-Mañana por la noche será tu boda, es la única forma de asegurarnos que la bruja no te haga daño.

-¿Tú sabes que es lo que busca?- pregunto girándome a buscar a mi madre, pero no la veo en ningún sitio. Camino hasta el anexo que lleva al cuarto de baño, está ahí buscando entre las esencias de baño -¿Madre?

Alza la vista tranquila, camina a un lado mío y se dirige a los sirvientes –por favor preparen el baño del príncipe con esta esencia- les entrega un frasco, las damas corren hasta el anexo y los dos sirvientes salen de las habitaciones seguramente en busca del agua caliente.

Mi madre se acerca a mí y me toma por el brazo hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Abre las ventanas que están ahí y el aire fresco de la mañana se filtra por nuestros poros.

-Quiere el corazón de Happosai- suelta y yo me acerco más para verla a los ojos.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-Tú eres la brújula que lleva al escondite del corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Para qué quiere una bruja el corazón de un muerto?

-¡Ay cariño mío!- me dice con ternura acariciando mi rostro con gentileza –hay muchas cosas de las que no estás enterado. La única forma en que una bruja obtenga más poder y más vida es consumiendo el corazón de un ser mágico.

-Pero Happosai no era un ser mágico, era un brujo.

-Qué había consumido un medio corazón mágico.

-¿Por eso les interesa que me case con la princesa Tendo?- una respuesta surge a mi pregunta en mi mente -¿quieren arrebatarle a las yosei que tiene?

Mi madre cambia su gesto, se le nota furiosa.

-Es una tontería lo que dices, tú y la princesa están comprometidos no por sus yosei. Sino por su rango, su belleza, su gentileza, su educación. Su padre es un buen amigo de tu padre, queríamos unir nuestros reinos.

-¿Entonces sus guardianas no tienen nada que ver en el arreglo matrimonial?

-No- responde secamente –ella es la indicada para ti, en cuanto la desposes ella perderá el favor de sus guardianas, dejará de ser una Tendo y se convertirá en una Saotome. ¿Crees que eso nos beneficiaría si buscáramos las atenciones de sus yosei?

-No- susurro evidentemente convencido, mi madre se gira para regresar al centro de la habitación –madre- le llamo y ella se detiene a verme con una sonrisa serena en su rostro –la princesa… ¿sabe lo que me sucedió anoche?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿No sería conveniente que lo supiera?

-¿Y ponerla en riesgo? Entre menos sepa al respecto mejor cariño.

Los sirvientes entran con pesadas cargas de agua humeante que llevan al cuarto anexo.

-Será mejor que tomes tu baño, en breve vendrá por ti el general Ryoga junto con Shinnosuke para llevarte al templo.

-¿Puedo ver a la princesa?

-¿No te bastó con el numerito que armaste anoche?

-¿Cuál numerito?

-¿Crees que no me entero de lo que ocurre en mi castillo Ranma?- se gira para salir por la puerta –sé bien que te presentaste ante ella sin el protocolo adecuado y que además dejaste una agradable impresión.

Mi madre se esfuma por el corredor interno y la pierdo de vista. Las damas de mi madre que se van a encargar de prepararme se acercan a mí, yo estoy recargado en la entrada sin entender nada. ¿Dejé una impresión agradable en la princesa? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Su majestad- me llama una de ellas y yo me giro –su baño está listo.

-Sí, vamos- me retiro de la puerta y camino tras la chica.

Mis pensamientos que consumen dentro del agradable rito del baño, sé que el protocolo indica que solo debía ver a mi futura esposa durante la cena de anoche y no volveríamos a estar cerca sino hasta la noche donde nos desposaríamos, que debía ser tres días después de la cena de presentación. Pero yo, yo necesito verla, hablar con ella, conocerla. Tal vez pueda escaparme antes de partir al templo.

Apresuro mi baño y pido el auxilio de los sirvientes y las damas de mi madre para estar listo en poco tiempo, antes de que siquiera se acerquen mis custodios para llevarme a un encierro en el templo.

Me visten de prisa y les pido que dejen la indumentaria para el trayecto, ni siquiera porto la katana. Salgo al corredor interior y camino velozmente por el mismo hasta las escaleras centrales, bajo un nivel y camino por el otro extremo del castillo a través de un pasadizo secreto que descubrí cuando niño. Verifico con el oído que no haya alguien al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla, una vez en el ala opuesta a mis habitaciones corro hasta el inicio del pabellón donde están las habitaciones de mi futura esposa.

Casi piso el inicio del pabellón cuando recuerdo que es el área más segura del castillo, yo mismo diseñe el piso de ruiseñor que esta fuera de las habitaciones. Para mi futura esposa, recuerdo bien.

Dejo escapar un suspiró de frustración. ¿Cómo voy a atravesar esto sin ser escuchado? El diseño es incluso a prueba de mis habilidades de samurái.

¡_El balcón superior_!, pienso. Regreso en mis pasos hasta el inicio del pasadizo secreto y justo cuando estoy por entrar siento una mano apresar mi brazo.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?

Abro los ojos como platos, me giro furioso y veo una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro de Ryoga.

-¿Me permites?

-Su majestad tengo la tarea de llevarlo, a rastras si es necesario, al templo para su día de meditación- hace una reverencia burlona frente a mí y yo me cruzo de brazos esperando que termine –tengo estricta solicitud de tu madre, la honorable reina Nodoka de llevarte a tus deberes de futuro esposo.

-Quiero hablar con mi futura esposa- le digo lentamente para que entienda –y no me lo vas a impedir ¿entendiste?

-No, no, sabes que no lo haría. ¿Cómo pretendes evadir tu propio sistema de seguridad?- me pregunta con un tono de emoción en la voz.

-Entraré por el balcón superior que está justo sobre la ventana de las habitaciones de mi futura novia.

-Seguro serás una sorpresa.

-Seguramente una agradable- sonrío y deslizo el panel oculto para entrar al pasadizo.

-No tengo duda pero… tu futura esposa ya partió del castillo.

-¿Cómo?- me detengo y regreso para reencontrarme con Ryoga fuera del pasadizo -¿a dónde se ha ido?

-A cumplir con sus obligaciones en el templo.

-¿Está en el templo ya?

-No sé si la han llevado al mismo templo, no lo creo.

-Quiero que me lleves al mismo templo.

-Lo lamento mi señor pero no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te repito que no se ha que templo la han llevado a ella.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Vámonos ya, el aprendiz de brujo debe estar nervioso por la tardanza. Entre más pronto lleguemos al templo, más rápido cumplirás con tu meditación y más rápido estaremos de regreso en el castillo.

-Sí, sí, supongo.

Camino junto a él y regresamos a la escalera central, descendemos y veo la cara del aprendiz de brujo. No tengo nada contra él pero su presencia me inquieta siempre.

-Su majestad- hace una reverencia que no respondo y sigo de largo.

-¿Está listo mi caballo?- preguntó ignorando al aprendiz y Ryoga se acerca a mí.

-Su majestad tenemos órdenes de llevarlo en palanquín, tras lo sucedido… su madre… ¿entiende?

Giro los ojos -¡Qué fastidio! Acabemos con esto pronto- suelto y subo al odioso vehículo.

* * *

Me reincorporo cuando veo alejarse el palanquín. Aún estoy envuelta en mi ligera yukata para dormir, he pedido que preparen un baño. La famosa boda real se ha programado para mañana, los sirvientes estarán ocupados en los preparativos, los novios estarán encerrados todo el día en el templo y yo tendré el palacio entero para mí. Mis tíos y su invitado seguramente revisaran los detalles legales de la unión.

Escuche un rumor de que ayer habían atacado al invencible caballo salvaje de Nerima, por la forma en cómo se ha ido hoy rumbo al templo creo que es más que un rumor.

-Adelante- ordeno cuando se escucha un toque a la puerta, son mis damas junto con unos cuantos sirvientes que cargan agua caliente.

-Duquesa Kuonji ¿irá al templo también?- pregunta una de mis damas mientras se acerca a un arcón de madera para sacar el kimono que vestiré el día de hoy.

-No, iré a caminar por el bosque- respondo y camino hasta el biombo donde se encuentra mi pequeño cuarto de baño.

Mi fe la perdí el día que mi padre murió a manos del idiota de Tatewaki de la dinastía Kuno. Y todo por culpa de su maldita hermana. Mi padre fue un héroe, defendió al príncipe para que mis tíos me consideraran como una opción viable para convertirme en su esposa.

Hubiese sido maravilloso, lo deseaba tanto. Y no porque me interese el título de reina, yo… yo estoy enamorada de él. Pero solo puede verme como su prima, como su odiosa prima.

Por supuesto que tengo que ser odiosa, de otra forma sentiría lástima por mí y yo no quiero que me tenga lástima.

Tras un largo y relajante baño mis damas se apresuran para vestirme, el castillo está sorprendentemente silencioso. Recorro los pabellones con calma, llegó a la escalera central y la curiosidad por escuchar el famoso piso de ruiseñor que está en el ala de los aposentos de la futura señora Saotome me pica. Nadie, salvo los príncipes y sus acompañantes lo han escuchado, ni siquiera los reyes han tenido el honor. Aprovecharé que estoy prácticamente sola.

Camino a hurtadillas hasta llegar al inicio del famoso pabellón.

-Es hermoso- susurro al ver como el piso está decorado con flores talladas en la madera del mismo, el pasillo está pintado con colores cálidos y amables, flores de todo tipo lo adornan, como tapicería. El príncipe se ha esmerado en que quede perfecto –y el muy idiota dice que no le interesa- sonrío de mala gana por la ironía de la imagen.

Comienzo mi andar, primero una madera que no produce sonido alguno, pero conforme avanzo un par de pasos más el sonido comienza a reproducirse. Extasiada termino el recorrido de ida hasta la ventana del fondo y de regreso.

-Vaya, es divino- suspiro cuando llego al inicio.

Sonrió convencida de que es lo más increíble que le puede pasar a una mujer, noble o no. Saberse protegida por el caballo salvaje debe ser un sueño hecho verdad. ¿La amará? Sé que no la ama justo ahora pero me pregunto si ¿algún día llegará a amarla? ¿Yo como lo voy a afrontar?

He pensado últimamente al respecto y creo que lo más saludable es que yo me marche después de la boda. No es justo para mí corazón tener que ver al nuevo matrimonio deambular por los pasillos, seguramente sentiré morir mañana por la noche.

-Mañana habrá una nueva señora Saotome por todas las leyes, de los hombres y divinas- me digo a mi misma en voz baja.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado ya a la entrada principal. Aún cuando quisiera irme ya, hoy mismo, en este instante, no puedo porque soy la gran duquesa Kuonji, prima adoptiva del príncipe de Nerima y mi presencia es necesaria para validar el nuevo matrimonio.

Salgo del castillo y camino en dirección a los jardines que están en el extremo contrario a las caballerizas, son unos intrincados laberintos que mi tía se empeño en crear. Huelen delicioso pero son peligrosos para entrar solo.

Lo correcto es regresar y pedirles a mis damas que me acompañen, pero les he dado permiso de ayudar a la reina en lo que necesite para los preparativos.

¡Qué importa! Soy una mujer que sabe defenderse sola, mi tío solicitó que me dieran un entrenamiento especial cuando mi padre murió.

Tomo con cuidado la tela que arrastro del kimono y lo recojo para no tropezar y caminar con mayor seguridad. Avanzo por el laberinto, quiero llegar al centro donde hay un lago y recostarme a su lado para meditar un poco sobre mi futuro, pudiese pedirle a mis tíos que arreglen mi matrimonio con algún duque o algún militar.

¿Con el general Hibiki tal vez? Me sonrojo ante la posibilidad, es apuesto debo reconocerlo, pero no es él, no es Ranma.

Llego sin dificultades al paraje prometido. El sol comienza a posicionarse en lo alto, debe ser casi medio día. Busco la sombra protectora de un árbol de cerezo y me recargo, pronto me quedo dormida.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos el sol ya ha cruzado el cielo, es tarde. Me levanto de prisa y río como tonta cuando escucho el gruñir de mi estómago. Tengo hambre, he estado casi todo el día aquí durmiendo. Evadiendo la realidad, mi realidad.

Camino de prisa para salir del lugar, estoy casi doblando la última vuelta cuando me tropiezo. Alcanzo a meter las manos para no golpearme contra el suelo. Me arrodillo para revisar mi tobillo, me duele pero no es nada. Ha sido la culpa de una raíz elevada, veo algo tintinear a su lado y me acerco para recogerlo.

-¡Es un dije de jade! Creo que es el complemento perfecto para mi traje de mañana- lo guardo dentro de la manga de mi kimono y me levanto.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-Duquesa ¿se encuentra bien?- es la voz de una de mis damas, han venido en mi búsqueda –la hemos estado tratando de localizar en todos lados. El honorable rey Genma y la noble reina Nodoka solicitan una audiencia con usted su majestad.

-Sí, está bien, vamos.

Me ayudan a ponerme en pie y las tres salimos del laberinto.

-Duquesa- me llama una de las damas que me tiene sujeta por el brazo -¿se encuentra bien?

Yo la miro curiosa –sí, por supuesto ¿a qué te refieres?

-Está muy fría su majestad.

-Es que me quede dormida cerca del lago- le explico y para entonces ya hemos llegado a la puerta principal del palacio.

¿Sobre qué tratará la audiencia con mis tíos? ¿Será sobre mi futuro?

Mis damas me siguen por la escalera central hasta el piso donde se encuentran las habitaciones de mi tío. Los guardias que la custodian se hacen a un lado para dejarme pasar, en la entrada espero a ser anunciada.

-Su majestad, la justa duquesa Kuonji.

Lo sé, es un título muy dramático eso de ser la justa duquesa, pero es cierto, siempre he dicho lo que pienso. Incluso tratándose de mi intención por conquistar a mi adorado príncipe de los ojos azules.

El guardia me hace una seña para entrar y hago una reverencia.

-Sus majestades- digo con la frente pegada al suelo, mis damas están justo tras de mí.

-De pie Ukyo- es la voz de mi tío –tenemos que hablar sobre tu matrimonio.

-¿Mi matrimonio?- pregunto levantándome torpemente -¿con quién?

-Quisiéramos saber si hay alguien de tu interés Ukyo- habla mi tía sonriéndome cariñosa mientras baja de su trono para llevarme a unos almohadones que están al centro de la estancia.

-Pues… es que no lo había pensado- miento.

-Tenemos dos propuestas cariño- me acaricia las manos –el general Hibiki o…

-¿O bien?

-O el Mahoutsukai Ryugenzawa

-¿Shinnosuke? ¿El Mahoutsukai?- pregunto abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

* * *

**¿Reacciones? ¿A favor o en contra? Confieso que tuve dificultades para iniciar el capítulo pero una vez inmersa en la trama y de repasar algunos datos anteriores todo va miel sobre hojuelas. Espero no tardar mucho para la siguiente entrega queridos.**


End file.
